I Heart You
by What.that.supposed.to.mean
Summary: Jade West and Beck Oliver never knew each other. Jade is a girl with a heart disease and Beck Oliver is a beginner actor who's about to get married with a beautiful girl, Elizabeth Brown. What happens when those two different worlds collide because of a fatal car accident? Written by: Asian fusion- tike & What. that. supposed. to. mean
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is OUR new story "I Heart You"! So yeah… ENJOY!  
Writers: Asian fusion- tike & What. That. Supposed. To. Mean  
**

* * *

**Jade West and Beck Oliver never knew each other. Jade is a girl with a heart disease and Beck Oliver is a beginner actor who's about to get married with a beautiful girl, Elizabeth Brown. What happens when those two different worlds collide because of a fatal car accident?  
**

* * *

A 22- year- old, Jade West was lying peacefully on her hospital bed, waiting for her death. It may sound weird, but not for her. She used to be a normal girl, who had dreams before she was diagnosed with a fatal disease. The only way she could survive was heart transplantation. It was a dangerous and pricey surgery but money wasn't the problem. She sold her apartment to pay for it. The problem was that the hospital didn't have any hearts available. They tried hard to find one but sadly, they couldn't. They had some hearts but they weren't the right size and the nearest hospital didn't have hearts at all. Sadly, she had only some days left before her heart stops beating and ordering a heart from other countries was a two-week journey at least. So the only solution was… to let Jade die. Only a miracle could save her. She was staring at the white walls for days now. She refused to eat, to drink, to talk, to do anything. She wanted to die already, but something was holding her back. Someone to be exact. It was her only friend, Cat Valentine. She was her only friend because Jade was never accepted to the world. Her parents kicked her out of her house when she was 15 because they never believed in her dreams, people thought that she was a freak and boys never wanted to date her. Cat was the only one who was by her side. They were best friends since childhood. She was always there for her. Maybe they were friends because both of them weren't accepted by the world. Cat was so loyal to her that she even offered her heart to Jade, but of course, Jade didn't accept it. Cat had a loving family, a loving boyfriend, and Jade who needed her. Jade would never forgive herself if she let something bad happen to her. So the only thing she did was waiting. Waiting for her death. Waiting for the end of all this. She felt tears filling her eyes again and she tried to not let them fall. She had cried too many times about her future-death and she had promised herself to never show any weakness again. To anyone, not even Cat. There was no solution found for her problem so she had to be strong and cope with it. Apparently, despite her tries she always managed to get depressed. She would never get married nor have children. She would never manage to be famous and have a career as an actress. In some days, she wouldn't be able to even sing. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't breath. She wouldn't exist in the word. She felt her sobs getting bigger so she tried to calm down before anyone could hear her. After several minutes, she heard the door of her room open and a nurse came in.

"Hello" she greeted her with a smile.

"Hi" answered Jade in a low voice.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked politely.

"Except the fact that I'm dying good" she accepted a look of sympathy from the nurse and then decided to ask "So any news? Someone willing to give a heart?" she questioned reluctantly already knowing the answer.

"No sweetie. But don't loose hope" she answered after a brief second.

"Sure" replied Jade and turned her head away from the nurse's gaze. After two minutes, she was alone. Again. Cat had promised to visit her today but she hadn't still appeared. God loneliness could kill. It made the situation even more unbearable. She looked the ceiling for the millionth time these days. White, blank, cold ceiling. Even she would never admit it, the only thing she needed was a warm hug. A person to lean on. A sun to light up her life. Still the only thing she could hear was steps outside her room. Steps that faded while Jade's eyes started to close and the dark came to take place in her vision. She always loved dark. Many people could think she is a freak. But she just loved dark. She found something warm in it. She could make pictures in her head, she could remember her most favorite times in her life, and she could concentrate without being distracted. Yeah dark was warm and both the only advantage of her future situation.

"At least I will have a friend," she thought and let sleep take her away from her thoughts.

Meanwhile only a few blocks away a young woman, Elizabeth Brown was picking a wedding dress for her wedding with a young man, Beck Oliver. He was an actor, he wasn't so well known but he still had fans. They were dating since high school and they waited for their wedding to happen since then. Elizabeth was the girl everyone liked. She was nice, polite, sweet, kind, loyal… She had so many warmth inside her. She was everything Beck could wish for. Her friends were waiting outside the dressing room while Elizabeth was trying on the dress that she thought it was the perfect one. That was the reason they came there after all.

"I'll take this one" She said to the lady who worked there, while she spun around to take a look at the back side. The lady smiled widely and nodded, before leaving.

"You look amazing!"

"Fabulous!"

"He will love it!" Her best friends were with her. In a couple of days she would be officially called Mrs. Oliver. She was more that excited. It was the day she waited the most. She was going to spend her whole life with Beck. The guy who loved her more that his own life. And of course she loved him back too. He was the person who was always by her side. She would do anything for him. Anything to make him happy. He made her believe in things she never did. Like love with first sight. Or that your boyfriend can be your best friend as well. She was perfect for him and he was perfect for her. He was everything she could dream for. After paying, Elizabeth and her friends exited the store with big smiles. As they left, they went for a coffee. She then had scheduled to meet Beck. Only a few more days before they would marry and she loved him so much. So did Beck. He had told her so many times. Beck knew that this girl was the love of his life. He had never felt like this before. That's why he decided to marry her. His best friends Tori and Andre would be their maid of honor and groomsman. And while he was lying on his bed waiting for his girl to call him and thinking about their future, back in the hospital, Jade suddenly woke up with a terrible pain in her chest, like her heart was about to blow like a balloon. She groaned loudly which made Cat, who had come a couple of hours ago to visit her, jump from her sleep, and wake up.

"Someone call a doctor," Cat yelled seeing Jade in such pain. Then she ran out of the room, screaming. In seconds, the doctors came in and took Jade away. Jade was screaming in pain. It was the worst pain anyone could imagine. Death seemed like paradise to her that second. Cat sat in the corridor waiting for her friend to come back, crying. She was almost drawling in her tears. She hoped that this would not be the last time she saw her. She played with her finger and silently prayed that Jade was ok. She couldn't lose her, she was her best friend actually her only real friend! She loved her. She was a best friend but also she was like a sister. She was the person she trusted her deepest secrets to. She was the person who always helped her get ready to school. She was the person who's shoulder she was crying into when she had her first break up. She was more than a best friend. So she wished that Jade was strong enough so that she would survive and come back to hug her. Liz on the other hand was very happy. Beck was on his way to the café and her friends left. That meant more free time for her and Beck. She looked around searching for him before checking the time again. He was late for 5 minutes. Suddenly she felt someone's strong hands close her eyes softly.

"Guess who?" He said with his sweet voice. She took his hands of her eyes smiling, turned to face him and placed a big kiss on his lips. After they broke their sweet kiss, he sat down.

"How was the audition?" she asked while she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know. They said they will call me" He said.

"I'm sure you'll get that part. You're the best actor ever!" She said sweetly. Beck smiled in response. Soon a waiter approached the table.

"Would you like anything Sir?" He asked Beck.

"Yeah. I will have a cappuccino" The waiter nodded before he left.

"I'm so excited baby!" She said all of the sudden.

"I know" He replied chuckling.

"In two days I'll become Mrs. Oliver!" He smiled.

"Then we will have baby Olivers!" She exclaimed happily. He was just 23, he wasn't ready for kids yet, but he loved her so much that he didn't care. He felt like she was the one and only. He would do anything for her. Including kids. She loved kids and if that was what she wanted she would get that. Back in the hospital, Cat was rocking back and forth praying quietly for Jade to be ok. She looked at the doors once in a while to check if her doctor was coming out. Suddenly the doors opened and Jade's doctor approached Cat with a serious look on his face. This was never good. She could feel it. Something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

"Cat Valentine?" He asked. She nodded.

"Is Jadey ok?" She mumbled as she looked in his eyes. He looked serious and sad. Cat knew that it wasn't a good sign. It was never a good sign.

* * *

** What. that. supposed. to .mean. : Ok guys you know what to do. Review or she'll die.**

**asian fysion-tike :What? You can't be serious...**

**What. that. supposed. to .mean. : Oh yeah I am.**

**asian fusion-tike : You're so mean girl. It's only the first chapter chill out!**

**What. that. supposed. to .mean: You heard me guys.**

**asian fusion-tike : Whatever...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! . .mean and asian fusion-tike here! Time for chapter 2! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and follows/favorites! We love you!  
**

* * *

"Baby do you like my wedding dress?" Liz said as she got in their living room in order to show Beck.

"It's not right to show the dress before the wedding baby. It's bad luck" He said standing up.

"I don't believe in that. Is it beautiful or what?" She said turning around.

"Beautiful is the person who wears it" He said placing a kiss on her lips. She kissed back smiling. She loved him because he was the sweetest guy in the world. He would always be. He would be loyal to her and always love her. He placed his hands around her waist pulling her closer and slowly began to move his arms around her body.

"Let me go take off the dress" She said pulling away.

"I'll be right here" he said still holding her waist with one hand. She smiled and went back to her room to take it off. Back in the hospital Cat was staring at Jade's doctor eyes waiting for the answer. She wasn't expecting something good for sure.

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Valentine that Jade will die if we don't find a heart" He said looking down. More tears formed in Cat's eyes.

"Take mine" She said through her tears.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. West refuses to take your heart" The tears that she tried to hold back were now streaming down her cheeks.

"We have special machines keeping her alive but it will not last for long." The doctor said and with that Cat burst into uncontrollable tears. The doctor placed an arm on her shoulder to comfort her, but it didn't help. Although that the doctors had to stay strong, the doctor swore that he was about to cry. It was a heart breaking scene. Cat was like a little kid and seeing her hurt so much was horrible. Suddenly she ran out the hospital crying. It was the end, she lost hope. Jade would die. And there was no one that could help her. In 24 hours her best and only friend would die. She was crying so hard that she didn't care where she was running. She wanted to run in the middle of the road so cars would hit her and kill her. So she could be with Jade forever. Instead a human hit her. She crashed into someone she didn't even know.

"I'm so sorry" a girl said sweetly. Cat looked at up and saw a brunette with chocolate brown eyes and characteristic cheek bones about her age looking at her with an apologetic look.

"It's ok." Cat said wiping her tears.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked a bit of worry in her voice. Cat just shook her head.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Cat" She replied simply. The girl placed her arms on her shoulders.

"Common Cat, let's go to my house maybe you'll feel better" Cat nodded her head. She leaded her to her house while Cat was crying. Her tears were so many that she couldn't even see where she was going. Soon she stopped beside the brunette and she heard a lock. Then she felt the girl moving her again. Next thing she felt was warmth. _"We must have arrived"_Cat thought. So she wiped her eyes to clear her vision and saw the house.

"Make yourself comfortable sweetie" She said closing the door behind her.

"Thanks…"replied Cat still sad about the future death of her friend but willing to know the girl's name.

"Tori, my name is Tori" the girl said as she took Cat's coat off.

"Thanks Tori" Cat finished her previous sentence with a small sob escaping her lips.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Tori asked politely taking her coat off.

"I will have tea, thanks" Tori nodded and walked to her kitchen. **(A/N Tori's house in the story is like Tori's house in the show).**

"So why are you so sad Cat?" Tori asked. Cat looked down, her bright red hair covering her teary face.

"My best friend is going to…" She said in low voice. She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too hard. Tori looked at her waiting for it "die" Cat managed to say before busting into tears and unstoppable sobs.

"Oh… Cat" Tori said coming back to the living room with Cat's tea and her coffee. She placed them on her table and hugged Cat tightly. Cat accepted the hug she needed so much and cried on her shoulder. She cried and cried so much that there were no tears left. Tori was patient all the time. She was rubbing her back to comfort her and whispering "shh". Soon Cat fell asleep. Tori sighed in relief that Cat feel asleep and slowly put her on the couch, covering her with a blanket. She smiled at the cute redhead and sat on the couch too. Back in the hospital, Jade woke up. She felt a terrible pain in her chest that felt like someone was staking her with a knife. Like they were torturing her but she still couldn't die. But this pain was nothing like the pain she felt inside of her. She could feel Cat crying when she would pass out. Her sitting by her grave all day and night. Her crying for so long that there would be no more tears left. She looked around to check if there was someone around before she started crying. She wanted to live just to make Cat happy and keep her safe. So she could make sure no one could ever hurt her. And because she couldn't trust anyone, she couldn't give this responsibility to no one. Not even Cat's boyfriend. Nothing and no one else was holding her to life. She looked at the ceiling. This one was different from her room's. It was light blue. The sky color that she would never see again. She hadn't left the hospital for 4 months now. She missed the times that Cat made her go to the park with her and watch the clouds fly by making crazy shapes. She missed how she always wore glasses because the sun was bugging her and Cat stealing her glasses to play with them. She missed the freedom she used to have when she was out of the hospital. The freedom that her life consisted of. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why couldn't she have a second chance? She had seen so many people get rescued by diseases like hers. Why should she be the exception? Why should she be the one with the bad ending? Why couldn't she live happily ever after like in fairytales? She heard the noise that the machine made. It was disturbing still it was the only reason she was still alive. She would have gone now without it. She wondered where Cat was. Did the doctors not let her come inside or was she the one that didn't want to see her? "No" she thought "Cat was always by my side. I shouldn't have thought of Cat leaving me. She is my best friend and she will stay till the end" Cat was her rock. Even her parents had lost hope. They considered her dead already. They did love her, in their way always, but they also knew that there was no solution for her. They knew what would follow. Still they weren't by her side. They were at home crying or whatever else. Still not with her. The most important and serious time in her life. The time that she needed them the most. And it hurt so much. It was a pain that was even bigger that the previous one when she almost died. That made her think. Did they even know that she almost died? Maybe some doctor or Cat had called them? But they still weren't there. Maybe they didn't care more. Maybe they abandoned her forever. What love is this? Can someone consider it as love? Sure they couldn't handle the situation but they shouldn't have left her alone. Vulnerable. Hurt. All those thoughts made her pain bigger.

Meanwhile Beck knocked the door from his friend's house only to find it open and see Tori sit next to a sleeping red-head. His confused look got a "shhh" from his friend who stood up trying not to wake up the girl.

"Who is that?" he asked when they went to the kitchen.

"She is a girl that I met on my way home. She was very sad and she was crying all the time" Tori said with a sad look.

"Why? What happened?" he asked serious.

"Her friend is dying" she murmured and Beck's look turned from serious to shocked.

"Oh my god" was the only thing that he could say looking at Cat. Suddenly they heard Cat moving.

"Cat" said Tori "How do you feel?" She went to her sitting by her side.

"Fine. Thank you so much Tori. I didn't mean to bother you" Cat started to apologize but she was interrupted by Tori.

"No bother at all Cat. In fact I want to meet you a friend of mine" she showed Beck.

"Hi Cat. I'm Beck nice to meet you" he said sweetly and extended his arm which Cat took it with the best smile she could form right now under all that pain. It was small but still acceptable by Beck.

"Nice to meet you Beck. And sorry if I bothered you and your girlfriend too much" Cat apologized one more time.

"Oh no she's not my girlfriend. She is my best friend. Don't worry" Beck smiled widely.

"In fact I'm the maid of honor" Tori said proudly.

"Oh you're getting married?" Cat asked in shock looking at Beck.

"Yeah in a couple of days" Beck touched his hair with his hand.

"At least someone's happy" said Cat smiling a bit "I have to go now. Thank you guys again and sorry to disturb you. I have to go back to my best friend. Bye" Cat shouted as she started running and got out of the house

"Wait don't you want me to take you there?" shouted Beck but Cat couldn't hear him.

"Poor girl she was so sad when she came here" Tori said as Beck sat next to her.

"And her friend has to fight so hard to stay in life" added Beck with a hurt look so Tori decided to change the subject to make him feel better but his phone rang.

"Hello?" said Beck and his face had a smile.

"_HI Babeee"_ Tori heard Liz's voice and smiled too _"Where are you?"_

"I'm with Tori. Where are you?"

"_I'm driving now. I'm going to my parents they want to talk to me"_

"Babe how many times did I tell you not to speak while driving?"

"_It's not big deal. Ok so I'm almost here so I'm gonna end this call you 're so afraid about"_ said Liz with a sarcastic but still happy tone.

"Yeah yeah just be careful. I love you" Beck said with a sweet voice.

"_I love you too"_ Beep Beep End call. Beck smiled and put his phone in his pocket. Meanwhile Liz turned to put her phone back in her bag which was on the passenger's seat, taking her eyes of the road for a couple of seconds. Just these couple of seconds were enough for her not to notice a truck coming right into her. The driver pressed the horn to get her attention, so maybe they could prevent the crash. Liz turned her head and saw the giant truck inches away from her tiny smart car before a loud crash was heard followed by a dead silence.

* * *

** . .mean : Mouahahahhaa **

**Asian fusion-tike: Why are you laughing like that?**

** . .mean : Because I'm evil **

**Asian fusion-tike: Yeah right...**

** . .mean: But someone is gonna die soon. It's gonna be either Jade or Liz. Stay tuned to find out who! **

**Asian fusion-tike: And bring some tissues... *cries***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys we're back! Thank you for your support and love! We loved every review/ follow/ favorite and even view! Just knowing that you read this story makes us happy! Time for chapter 3! **

**PS. Grab some tissues!  
**

* * *

Jade was lying on the bed when she sensed another pain in her heart more intense than the previous one. That machine made a stupid noise that made Jade want to tap her ears. But she couldn't even move. She didn't have the strength. She felt her senses slowly fade away and dark came to accompany her. The last thing she heard before she passed out were quick step and doctors yelling outside her door.

"Another person that God decided to take his life" Jade thought and then she fell into the dark passages of death. Or so she thought. Because suddenly she heard Cat by her side telling her to not give up and live for her. She was begging her to give a sign that she was alive but Jade couldn't. She had neither the voice nor the strength. She wanted to yell that she was alive and she wanted to live and that no one could take her life from her hands but a deep voice – the doctor's- stated the obvious.

"This is the end" she heard him say and then she felt like she was moving. Was it the end? Was it really the end of everything? The machine stopped its disturbing noise. When? Jade lost truck of time. Her senses started to fade again like a drug got into her veins and took them from her.

"_No I want them back. I want to live"_ she shouted inside her mind but she felt dazzled. So she gave up and let her soul out of her body.

Meanwhile three hours had passed since Liz's last call and Beck started to get worried. A conversation with her parents never took more than an hour. He had already called her three times but she didn't answer. That's when his phone rang and he saw Liz's number.

"_Thank God"_ he thought and then answered "Babe? Why did it take so long?"

"I'm sorry are you Beck?" Beck heard a deep voice. It was a man's voice.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"I'm… you must be Miss Elizabeth's friend right?"

"Her future husband. What is going on?

"Oh I'm Mrs. Elizabeth had an accident…." Silence "_Did I listen well?" _thought Beck "_Liz? My Liz had an accident?" _

"Mr. Beck I'm sure you are shocked now but-"

"Where is she?" Beck interrupted him shouting "Where is my Liz?"

By the time Beck got in the hospital he ran to the reception to ask where Liz was and then to the corridor. They didn't let him in. He couldn't go by her side and hold her hand. With his head in his hands he cursed the fact that the minute she needed him the most he couldn't be with her. He felt helpless, insignificant, and useless. Then he decided to call Tori and Andre. They were by his side in a matter of time. So did Liz's parents. They all waited and waited. Time flew by but no one came out. Tori started crying harder and Andre hugged her and tried to stop her sobs. Beck couldn't cry. He couldn't leave her yet. She was the love of his life. The reason to live. How could this happen to them? And only a couple of days before getting married. Before starting a life together and forever. No she was strong she could do it. He believed in her so much. She would survive and in a couple of days she would be officially Mrs. Oliver. Nothing could stop that. That was when a doctor came out of the room. No his face wasn't happy not even serious. It was sad and devastated.

"_Bad news isn't it?" _thought Beck but asked him "How is she?"

"I'm very sorry we did everything we could do. But we couldn't save her"

Silence. Shock. Disappointment. Cry. Devastation.

Beck could hear the loud cries beside him but couldn't believe what he heard.

"You… can't. You of all people. You… our last chance… can't save her" tears started filling his eyes and then he started shouting "YOU CAN'T SAVE THE ONLY REASON I'M LIVING? THIS IS WHAT YOU TELL ME? "

"Please don't shout I know it's hard for you-"

"HARD? HARD? SHE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! AND YOU CAN'T BRING HER BACK" he started crying again. Four hands started hugging him and crying in the same time. Tori and Andre. He got away from their grip and started speaking again.

"Go back inside and save her. Go and get her. I want her alive" he murmured anger and tears both flowing in his face.

"Sir you have to understand that we can't do anything. The battle is lost. She can't live anymore. She is… dead" the word came out of the doctor's mouth making Beck inconsolable. Liz… dead. The doctor started speaking again but Beck couldn't hear him. Oh god his Liz was dead. He wouldn't see her anymore. It was the end. Everything was lost. His life was nothing without her. He was dead among with her. His soul was dead.

"Mr.? Do you hear me?" asked the doctor.

"No I can't. I lost my girl. My whole life" Beck murmured.

"I understand but please try to understand me too. This girl needs help"

"What girl? What are you talking about?"

"There's a girl that is dying. Actually she has 1 or less hour and her heart is going to stop. All this time we're searching for heart but we couldn't find one suitable. But your girlfriend's heart is not damaged and it's the size we need. Are you willing to give her heart to save one life?"

"WHAT are you talking about? I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna get her back to life and you want to give her heart to another person?" he shouted again but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Liz's mother. Caroline Brown.

"Beck calm down. Please" she said her eyes red from crying then she murmured to the doctor "is this girl really in that danger?"

"Yes Mrs. She is in great danger and she might die in any second" the doctor had a serious look on his face now.

"Beck you know that Liz wanted to give one of her organs to people that needed them"

"What do you suggest Mrs. Brown? You want me to let him take another part from her? He took her life! You want her heart too?" Beck said to the doctor now.

"Beck you should think clear. It wasn't him that took her life. He indeed tried to save her. But there are times that we can't help even if we try our best to" Mrs. Brown whispered with both her hands on Beck's face. That seemed to calm him down.

"Doctor I'm sorry for my… outburst. So there is no chance that my girl will survive?" he asked one more time.

"I'm afraid no. I'm very sorry" the doctor said in a sad face.

"Then take it. Take her heart and give it to the girl that needs it" he said trying to stop himself from crying.

"This is one of the most courageous decisions a man could do mister. You made a great act today. Also you have to sign these papers" He signed them, his hand trembling and him trying not to collapse right on the doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah at least one can be saved" Beck said and when the doctor got away he collapsed on the floor. He cried and cried so much. He hit the floor with his fist not caring who will see him. He never cried in public but right now, he didn't care. He lost the love of his life. His reason to live. He didn't know what would happen next. From all his crying and screaming the doctors had to inject him a special medicine to make him sleep. At first it made him angrier but soon he felt dizzy before his eyes started to close. His head seemed so heavy. He felt like the floor was pulling him closer. But in real it was just the medicine. He was falling asleep. The last thing he felt was someone lifting him before his world went black. When he woke up he saw the doctor who told him the bad news next to him.

"Can I see her one last time?" was the first thing he asked. Doctor shook his head sadly.

"Please? It's the last thing I want to do" He asked. The doctor gave up.

"Fine. You can see her after the surgery. And only for five minutes" he said.

"Thanks doc" The doctor nodded and exited the room. He turned to the other side to look out of the window. It was raining heavily.

"Even the sky is crying" He said to himself. Suddenly the door opened and his best friends came in.

"Hey man. Feeling any better?" Andre asked.

"Do I look better?" He snapped.

"Beck, I know you're crashed now but you don't have to be so arrogant to us" Tori tried to relax him.

"I'm not crushed Tori! I'm devastated! She was the love of my life! She was everything that I wanted! Now go! Leave me alone! Leave me die!" He shouted. They exchanged a look and got out of the room quietly. He stood from his bed and went to look outside the window. The sky was grey and it was raining hard. He saw a small kid on the road passing the street and a car almost hit him but the driver stopped. Then his mother run into the road to catch him as the driver got out checking if the kid was hurt. That reminded him Liz again. If she died in the car accident, so there has be another driver, he thought. As he thought that there was another driver, he wanted to kill him if he wasn't already dead. Why did he not stop? Why did he have to kill her? He felt tears forming in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fold them back. He started crying hysterically with no stop. Soon the doctor came in and Beck turned to face him.

"You can go and see her but remember only for 5 minutes" the doctor reminded him. Beck nodded and got up. As soon as he went to the corridor he saw his friends and Liz's parents. They gave him a nod. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There was lying Liz. His Liz. But she wasn't as he wanted to see her. She was different. Pale. Dead.

* * *

**asian fusion-tike : *crying**sobbing* *crying***

** . .mean: Hahahahaha**

**asian fusion-tike: How can you laugh?**

** . .mean: sorry, I was watching some videos on Youtube**

**asian fusion-tike: *facepalm***

** . .mean: god why u so sensible?**

**Asian fusion-tike: but it's heartbreaking**

** . .mean: but you wrote the end**

**Asian fusion-tike: so? u wrote the previous one**

** . .mean: whatever. Liz is deadddddd**

**asian fusion- tike: you're mean**

** . .mean: yeah yeah I've heard that before …so about the ending… yeah so sad…Oh silly kitty... hehe**

**asian fusion-tike: what am I gonna do with you? So guys while she is in her own world... what do you think? **

** . .mean: KITTIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo awesome readers!What's up? We here asian fusion-tike and . .mean are sooo excited for this chapter! We hope you are too! A HUGE thank you for your amazing reviews/follows/favorites! Here's chapter 4!**

Beck stood in front of the door looking shocked at his love's dead body. He was too shocked to move or talk. He couldn't believe that within a couple of hours he lost her. He looked at her. Her beautiful black hair was lying perfectly on her shoulders. He looked at her lips. He remembered them ready for his every kiss. Her eyes were closed and her long lashes were decorating her pale face. Her face had some scratches and he knew that they would never go away. Finally he moved closer to her with tears running down his cheeks. He sat down next to her and looked at her for a bit before he looked up at the white ceiling.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you have to take HER?" he said louder. "Why?" Then he looked back down at her.

"I know that you can't hear me baby, but if you're still somewhere in this room I need you to know that I love you. I always did and I always will. You're my everything." Suddenly the rain outside stopped and the grey clouds moved to make place for a small sunlight which light up a room's window next to them. That window was from Jade's room. She was sleeping, resting from the surgery. Cat was outside in the corridor waiting for any kind of news, she still didn't know what happened to her. She had visited Jade, but then her monitor started making weird noises and the doctors took her away. At the same moment a girl arrived at the hospital, she was about her age and she had jet black hair like Jade. The doctors didn't have time to explain anything to Cat and she wasn't expecting the best. She didn't know what to expect, but she wasn't expecting the best. While she was waiting suddenly a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Valentine?" He asked pointing at her. She nodded.

"I have great news. We found a heart right the last moment and the surgery was successful" A huge smile formed on Cat's lips.

"Jadey is going to live?" She asked almost crying of happiness. He nodded. She started jumping up and down and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much! You're the best! I'll make you some red velvet cupcakes!" She was so happy that she hugged every nurse or doctor she saw. She felt like she was born again. Like her life started from the top. It was everything she wished for the past 4 months.

"Can I see her?" Cat asked.

"Sorry but no. She needs some sleep" He explained. She nodded understanding the situation.

"You should go sleep as well and you can come tomorrow" He said. She nodded again.

"Byeeee!" She shouted while she left the hospital. On her way to the exit, she saw Tori.

"Toriiii!" She exclaimed and hugged her. Cat noticed that she didn't hug back. She heard her sobbing.

"Is everything ok?" She asked her. She shook her head.

"My best friend… died" Tori managed to say. Cat's eyes widened. How could this happen?

"Oh." She said to Tori giving her a comforting hug before Tori burst into tears in her shoulder. After minutes Tori opened her mouth to talk.

"Your friend was dying too, why are you so happy?" Tori asked.

"Oh… she survived thanks to the doctors." Cat explained.

"At least someone's happy" Tori said before bursting into tears again. Back in the room where Beck and Liz's body were, he was crying and holding her arm. It was the last time he would see her, he would hold her, and he could feel her touch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and that meant that the time was out. He kissed her hand for the last time and exited the room with tears. Right then he didn't even want to live. He felt worse than he had ever felt. He saw Liz's parents and Andre sitting waiting for him.

"We should go" He said quietly and headed to the door. On their way they found Tori crying on Cat's shoulder.

"I should go" Tori said standing up, while Andre wrapped his arm around her for comfort. Cat waved, so did Tori. Cat sat there for a minute thinking how unpredictable life could be. Jade was about to die when a miracle happened. Tori was happy in the morning and then her best friend died. Soon she left the hospital and went home. She was so confused with her feelings. She was so happy for Jade, but on the other hand so sad for Tori's friend. The next day Cat came to the hospital with a basket in her hands.

"What's in the basket?" Asked the reception lady.

"That's red velvet cupcakes. Here you go!" She said taking a cupcake out of her basket and placing it at the reception desk with a smile. The lady smiled tiredly back. She was working there all night that's why. So did Cat. She cooked all night. She couldn't sleep knowing that Jade was back there in the hospital waiting for her.

"Thank you sweetie" Cat smiled and went to Jade's doctor's office. She knocked the door and the doctor let her in.

"I brought cupcakes!" She said smiling.

"Oh you didn't have to" He said smiling as well.

"I insist" she said and placed the basket on his desk. "Give a cupcake to everyone who works here. I owe you. You saved Jadey!" She exclaimed.

"Yes the heart was found in the exact right moment." After they chatted for a bit, the doctor had to leave and Cat went to see Jade. She went to her room and slowly opened the door trying not to make much noise. When she opened it she saw Jade laying on her hospital bed, sleeping with her hair laying perfectly on her shoulders and her skin color back to her usual pale. She looked like a sleeping angel. She almost cried of happiness that Jade was ok. She approached her bed and sat down in a seat next to her. She looked at her for a sec, watching her breathing machine working producing air to her. Then she gently placed her arm on hers. Suddenly Jade started moving. She blinked to get her vision straight but everything was still blurred.

"Am I dead?" was the first words that came out of her head. Cat giggled softy.

"No. You're alive"

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital Jadey." Jade still believed that she was in paradise or hell. Even through her blur vision she saw a redhead. She could recognize that red hair and her high cheery voice which made her smile. But if Cat was there it was totally paradise. The room was white. She was sure it was paradise. But she wore an annoying mask. She took it off immediately.

"They found you a heart! And now you live"

"But I heard the doctors say that I'm dead" She said looking at Cat. Soon her vision was ok.

"That wasn't for you. It was for the girl who saved your life" Cat giggled as she saw Jade's face turn from confusion to excitement then to happiness.

"I have her heart inside of me?" Cat nodded.

"She would die no matter what, but luckily her heart was perfect. So they gave it to you." Cat explained.

"Cat? Seriously? I'm gonna live? I won't die?" asked Jade with tears in her eyes.

"No silly I just told you so" Cat giggled again and kissed Jade on the cheek.

"Cat thank you so much. You were always by my side. You are my best friend I love you so much!" said Jade crying even harder then opened her arms weakly to hug her best friend. Cat accepted them and they hugged, crying on each other's shoulders. It was the best thing ever happened to her. She survived for Cat. Only for Cat.

"I love you too Jade. Now calm down. I will always be by your side and you know it!" Cat promised "Now let me go call your parents" Cat said after who knows of how much happy crying.

"NO." Jade shouted suddenly her smile fading "they never cared about me. They never came to visit me. They don't care if I'm dead or alive. I don't want them to know" Cat nodded understanding.

And while Cat and Jade were celebrating their victory against death Beck was the most devastated person in the world. Guilt was the thing that killed him the most. He was sure it was his fault. If he knew. If he only knew. He had to go with her or never leave her go to her parents. He had taken a great decision. He decided that if Liz wasn't alive then he would die too. He just couldn't live without her. It would be a life full of memories and pain. No one could understand him. Everybody was sad and hurt yeah but no one could feel the pain he felt in his heart. It was like they took his heart not Liz's. So he decided that he would kill himself. Tori and Andre would understand, well maybe not at first but then they would. Same for Liz's parents and his parents in Canada. But then what would Liz think? Would she think that he was weak to stay in life? They had a conversation a couple of years ago and she had told him that if one day she would die she would want him to stay alive and start his life again. That was when Beck had told her that he would die for her and that there would be no way he would leave her alone. But Liz had rejected his offer. She was so stubborn in her decision. It made Beck smile a little bit. Her stubbornness was one of the reasons he loved her so much. He could remember this conversation like it was a minute ago.  
_  
"Beck" She said serious from her seat. He looked up drinking his coffee. "Can we talk?" She said looking at her coffee._

"Yeah. Why so serious? Are you pregnant?" He asked smiling a bit.

"No" She laughed. "I just wanted to say… what would you do if I died?" That made Beck's smile fade.

"I would die with you"

"No. Beck. If I die I don't want you to do the same. Promise that you would live for me."

"No. I will never leave you alone. Think of it. What would you do if I died?"

"I would die with you"

"See? I can't live without you and you know it"

"No Beck I want you to live no matter what. I want you to be happy you know it"

"Can we please not talk about it? You know that I would never let something bad happen to you" He said smiling. She smiled too. Then he stood up and went to her lifting her and taking her inside their room. 

His little smile faded quickly only to be replaced by tears running down his cheeks. How could he live and move forward? How was it possible? He couldn't even think about it. It was his fault. He didn't protect her enough. That's when he heard someone knock at his door.

"Beck I know you're inside. Open the door" he heard Andre say. His RV was a mess. But who cared? He couldn't think anything but Liz. "Beck please open the door. Let me in" Beck got up for the first time since he came from the hospital and slowly opened the door. Andre got in not minding the mess and opened the light making Beck blink.

"What the hell are you doing Andre? Shut the light off" Beck shouted.

"No. This thing ends here. I know what you're going through and I understand you but I'm not gonna let you ruin your life. I know you consider dying too. Well I'm not gonna let it happen"

"How-"

"Because I know you. Have you eaten?" Andre interrupted Beck only to receive a negative nod "Then let's go. We're going out to eat"

"Andre what the hell. I don't want to eat. I wanna stay here. Why don't you leave me alone you don't-"he was interrupted again only this time Andre gave him a punch.

"Don't you see around you? Don't you see the pain? You are not the one hurting Beck. What the fuck man?! She was our friend too. We knew her as long as you did. We loved her as you did. She was a sister to me. A best friend to Tori. You are not alone here. So don't act like you are the only one who suddenly had his heart ripped out" Andre had tears in his eyes by now only to be followed by Beck who was now sobbing " Come on dude get up. Liz would want you to move on. To live. Come with me. Make her proud"

"I'm so sorry Andre. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry" Beck started crying again.

"It's ok Beck. Everything is going to be ok" Andre helped Beck get up and taking Beck's keys with him he leaded his friend to his car. Tori was inside the car too. When she saw them she quickly got out and hugged Beck. She wiped his tears and then shock replaced the worry in her face.

"Did you guys hit each other?" pointed a concerned Tori.

"Oh sorry man" blushed Andre but Beck smiled a little bit.

"It's ok I think I deserved it"

"Ok let's go get some food" said Tori trying to sound excited but eventually failed to.

Two days later Jade was able to go home. Cat was already in her room, holding her for support. She hadn't walked for 2 months now. It would be difficult. Her parents were there too. Guilty of course for not being by her side but happy for having their daughter back again. But Jade wouldn't let them help her. Indeed she kicked them out.

"Jade sweetie you have to understand us" Jade's Mum tried to apologize.

"NOO mum I can't understand. You left me alone when I needed you the most. What the hell? I don't even want to call you mum. You disgust me! What kind of parents are you?" Jade shouted.

"Jade-" started saying Mr. West but he got interrupted

"I want you to leave. NOW! No more words. I don't want you in my life any more. GET OUT" she shouted once more. That's when the doctor interrupted the argument by telling Jade's parents to go out because they upset her. Jade was about to cry but she held her tears. They didn't worth it. Only few people deserved them. And the list wasn't long. Only Cat was in it. Cat supported Jade by telling her that she would make her red velvet cupcakes. That made Jade laugh. But then her face turned serious again.

"Cat, I'm not sure about this" Jade was scared. It was seen from her tone.

"Common you can do it Jadey. Just walk" She encouraged her best friend. Jade nodded and got up from her bed. For the first time in two months she made her first steps. It was hard but she made it. They were small and difficult but she did it. With the help of Cat they walked out of the hospital. Of course Jade thanked all the doctors.

"Let's go to my place" Cat said.

"I don't have anywhere else to go so yes" Jade agreed. She sold her house for that surgery. But it was totally worth it. She made it. For Cat. So she would be happy. Nothing else mattered. Cat was her reason to leave. Her dreams were difficult to achieve now, but she would try and maybe someday her parents would see her on TV and cry of proudness. The proudness that they never gave her.

"Here we are" Cat said turning the key of her house's door. They walked in and Jade collapsed on her bed.

"It is the best bed ever" She said. It really was. It was a water mattress. She had bought it from Sky Store. Nothing weird.

"Do you want something to eat?" Cat asked putting Jade's bags down.

"I want something unhealthy. From all those months of the hospital food that makes me want to throw up, I want something like pizza"

"Ok. I'll get a pizza and some tacos" Cat went to the kitchen and dialed a number before ordering. About 5 minutes later the bell rang.

"They deliver it so fast?" Jade asked confused.

"No."

"Do you wait someone?"

"No." with that Jade stood up and slowly went to open the door. Who could it be?

** . .mean: I think it's an alien.**

**Asian fusion-tike: But you know who it is.**

** . .mean: No I'll found out in the next chapter.**

**Asian fusion-tike: But we... you... forget it. The Beck/ Liz parts were so sad weren't they? ;( **

** . .mean: Oh I know who it is! **

**Asian fusion-tike: Don't say it!**

** . .mean: It's...**

**Asian fusion-tike: NO.**

** . .mean: A killer who is gonna kill her too! **

**Asian fusion-tike: *Facepalm* what? Guys don't believe her, she watched too many thriller films. **

** . .mean: Review or else you will die! Mouahahahaaha.**

**Asian fusion-tike: They're not. You'll get a virtual cookie if you review guys! **

**D. COOKIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for chapter 5 fellow readerssssss! Thank you one more time for your amazing reviews/favorites/follows and of course views. You make us extremely happy! Here you have chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

"The geek?" Jade said before she started laughing.

"Oh my God Jade you're ok? Of course why do I even ask? " Robbie was shocked to see her there.

"Jade who is it?" Cat came closer and then she started shouting " ROBBIEEEEEEE. OH MY GOD BABY! I missed you so much!" she fell into his hug and he span her around. Jade observed the couple the whole time. She knew what was between them and it was true love.

"I missed you too love" he said after kissing her a million times on the mouth.

"I'm not sure if it is disgusting or disturbing!" She said looking at them. "It's both" She confirmed. But they didn't seem to notice. They were lost in the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Cat asked.

"How was the flight sweetie? You didn't tell me you were coming today" Robbie was a successful business man. He was really good at it. He wanted to be an actor as well but he decided that he wanted to do something else.

"It was good. But I'm hungry" He said, when his tummy started making noises which made Cat giggle.

"We ordered food. It's gonna be here soon. You don't know what happened here! Everything was a mess" Cat led him to the living room to be followed by Jade. She sat on his lap and Jade sat across them.

"Yeah you've missed so much. Actually there was a possibility that I might not be here with you. Bad luck huh?" said Jade sarcastically.

"What happened? I remember Cat telling me that you were in the hospital" he said ignoring her comment and then the two girls explained him the exact situation. "Cat! Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Anyway everything is all right now. Nothing to worry about" Cat giggled and she ran to open the door because the bell rang.

"So you ok now?" Robbie asked one more time despite Jade's arrogant look.

"Yes Robbie I' m fine. Bad for you good for me" She said jokily. That made Robbie laugh a bit. She always tortured him, but after years he got used to it.

Their "talk" was interrupted by Cat bringing the pizza and tacos in the living room when she finally said happily "Jade is staying here"

"Deal with it geek" said Jade making Robbie smirk.

"Oh… I almost forgot! I brought you presents!" Robbie said.

"I love presents" Cat exclaimed. Robbie smiled and went to his luggage to find the gifts.

"This is for you cutie" He said giving Cat a small box.

"And this is for you, if you say thanks" He said giving Jade a box with a smirk.

"Thanks" She said, after rolling her eyes. She opened it and found a pair of scissors with Paris written on them with big black letters and pictures of Paris. She smiled.

"You know that I love scissors" She said taking them out and cutting the box.

"There good" She said with an evil smirk. Then Cat opened her gift and found a pair of earrings. They weren't normal, they looked like mini Eiffel Towers. Cat squalled and gave Robbie another kiss. They were so cute that Jade wanted to throw up.

"I'm glad you liked them" added Robbie taking a slice of pizza.

"Hey who told you to take from that?"Said Jade making everyone laugh.

"Oh my God I missed you soooo much" said Robbie ironically.

"Sucks for you" said Jade before taking two slices of pizza and a taco on her plate.

"Even with a new heart you're the same old Jade…" Robbie's comment made Cat and Jade laugh, followed by Jade rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile in a restaurant near Cat's house…

"Beck? You should eat bro come on!" Andre took Beck away from his thoughts. He was thinking about Liz. Everything reminded him of her.

"Huh? Yeah I agree" he said without even knowing to what he agreed.

"Then eat" said Tori taking the fork and trying to feed Beck the pasta he had ordered.

"Tori" complained Beck but he finally opened his mouth.

"Good boy" Tori teased him but her smile was kinda melancholic. She lost her best friend after all.

"So we have to organize the funeral" said Beck unexpectedly.

"Yeah. The sooner the better" added Andre.

After the quiet lunch that his friends made him go, he went back to his messy RV and looked through their albums. This RV was like an album itself. He had so many great memories of her in this RV. Their first kiss, their first date, the majority of the time they spend together was in this RV. He still had her stuff in it. He came across to her favorite shirt. He touched it gently and then put his face on it smelling it. He could smell her cologne. He even felt like she was there with him, but he missed her so much that he could imagine it. Everything seemed so fake to him. Like a bad dream and that he would wake up any moment. And Liz would be there smiling at him then kissing him sweetly. With the way she kissed only him. It was a special kind if kiss .It was the type of kiss that made him feel fireworks around them every time they kissed. But it was the real life and the truth was that she was dead. She would never kiss him again. Never smile again. She was not next to him. Just thinking of her brought him tears in his eyes. He felt like a little boy whose parents died and he was left alone. It was the worst thing he could even imagine. The funeral was in two days. The day that they were supposed to get married. The day she would finally be Mrs. Oliver. All that brought more tears in his eyes. He was destroyed, completely destroyed. He wanted to die, but he promised. He promised her, that he would never do that. Because Beck couldn't handle all this, Liz's parents were in charge of preparing the funeral. So he just lay on their bed crying on her pillow holding a picture. Their picture. It was a picture of their first date. They were so happy then. They never knew what was going to happen.

The day of the funeral he decided to go out and buy some flowers for her grave. He would buy her favorite flowers. Lilies. Meanwhile in Cat's house Cat was preparing a surprise for Robbie to celebrate his arrival. Cat was cooking and Jade was looking at her with a confused look.

"I just can't understand why all of the sudden you're throwing this little party. I mean he arrived two days ago so why didn't you plan it earlier?" asked Jade yawning.

"Now I've found the time. And as you say it might be two days but all these days he was always here so I couldn't plan anything!" Giggled Cat and stuck her tongue out to Jade "So can you please help instead of sitting there?"

"Me? Plan a party for Robbie. Never. I have so many better things to do" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Do it for me. Please. Pleaseeeeee" Cat made a childish voice.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" asked an irritated Jade. Same old Jade.

"It would be wonderful to go out buy some flowers" said Cat with a dreamy expression on her face and Jade tried really hard not to make a bitter comment.

"Ok any specific kind of flowers?" _"I'm so wasting my time"_ she thought.

"No. Get anything you want. I just want them to be beautiful" said Cat humming a tune.

"Whatever" said Jade getting out of the house.

Beck eventually needed to get up from the bed and get ready for the funeral. He took a big shower because he refused to go since _then._He wore some clothes and went with his car to the nearest flower shop to buy flowers for her grave. He looked horrible, but he didn't care. He had big black circles around his eyes, bags under his eyes and instead of his tanned skin, he was pale. All that was because of his sleepless nights. Even if he managed to sleep, he had nightmares. About her death. In each dream she was dying. They made him wake up and cry. Then in the morning he would drink crying above their photos and memories. He usually didn't drink too much. But it was a way to be consoled. A way to push the pain away. He turned the key to turn off the engine and got off the car. He entered the shop and thankfully no one else was there, except the lady who worked there of course.

"Hello Sir, do you need help?" She asked kindly with a smile.

"No thank you I already know what I want" He said lost in his memories.

Jade went to the nearest flower shop and started picking flowers. Roses, Daisies, Tulips and least but not last Lilies. She was about to grab some white and rose Lilies when her hand touch another person's hand. She turned her head to see who it was, when he did the same the same thing with her. It was a guy. She could see the pain in his eyes but still he managed a small smile before apologizing.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Would it be too rude if I said I didn't see you?" he said in a low voice.

"No it's ok I could say the same" she said giving him a small smile. Usually she would punch everyone that would call her Mrs. But this time it was different. She was about to speak to him again when she saw his eyes widen a little bit.

"_Oh my God" _Beck thought _"she's so alike to Liz. Her hair is black like Liz's and her face- wait what am I saying? I shouldn't even be thinking of these things. My Liz is gone. Forever. But then look at her. She has a mix of icy blue, green and grey eyes and pale skin. Her lips are making a perfect heart and her cheeks are slight pink, probably from the make- up_. _She's so alike Liz. "_

"Hey are you ok?" asked Jade spanning him of his thoughts.

"Yes I'm sorry please choose your flowers" Beck managed to say _"And she likes Lilies too. Geez man stop it". _Not like he was falling for her. He felt that this could never happen. Liz was always the only girl in his heart. Just this girl looked so much like her.

"You seem sad. Has anything bad happened to you?" Asked Jade while picking the Lilies.

"I'm going to a funeral. My… girlfriend's funeral" he said and lowered his head trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Jade looked shocked.

"It's ok you didn't know" Beck said in a low tone.

"Umm sorry I must be going now" said Jade looking at her clock. Cat was going to kill her. She was so late.

"Ok" said Beck reluctantly.

By the time Jade had already picked the flowers and was now heading to the cashier Beck grabbed some white and yellow Lilies. Jade paid for the flowers and before exiting the flower shop waved at Beck who gave her a small smile. After that she headed straight to Cat's house to help her with the preparations.

"_Poor guy"_ she thought "_I understand him. Three days ago I was about to lose my life too"_

Meanwhile Beck arrived at his house, put his black clothes on and with the Lilies in his hands he went to pick up his friends. Liz had many friends so a lot of people had gathered to give their condolences to Liz's family and Beck. The funeral took about an hour and after that Beck asked his friends to leave him alone to speak to Liz. They respected his wish and went with Liz's family. Beck sat in front of Liz's grave. He put down the Lilies and sat on his knees on the ground. The grave wrote _Elizabeth Brown. _

"You never managed to be Mrs. Oliver my love. But don't worry. For me you'll always be my wife, my woman, my whole life" said Beck in a low voice "I will never ever forget you. But please take care wherever you are. I love you with all my heart and I will never regret being with you. Although I regret not coming with you to your parents. Who knows? Maybe now the dead would be me not you. But I know I can't change anything anymore. So rest in peace. And I will try to survive too. It will be difficult, the most difficult decision in my life but I'll try. I promise. I won't give up on me, I won't give up on you. Never" tears started flowing from Beck's eyes turning into sobs. Beck tried to stop cause Liz wouldn't like to see him like that. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. The pain in his heart had taken over all of his body and didn't let him even breath.

* * *

**Asian fusion-tike: *cries like Beck***

** . .mean: *Cries***

**Asian fusion-tike: That's the first time I see you cry... wow...**

** . .mean: I know... It's so sad...**

**Asian fusion-tike: Don't cry it's gonna be alright. **

** . .mean: NO its not!**

**Asian fusion-tike: Shhh...**

** . .mean: NO ONE WILL DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! But we still want your reviews…**

***Cries again***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys! Here's the fact. The good things start from this chapter and on so get prepared AND excited. We have some serious business here! An ENORMOUS thanks for your support reviews/favs/follows/views! You guys are amazing! So here it is! Chapter 6!**

A month after Liz's funeral, Jade went to her doctor's appointment as usual. She had to go to check if her heart was ok. She found it stupid. If she was still alive then everything was ok. But on the other hand many things were stupid for her.

"Everything is fine. The heart is working really well. Better than we expected, I might say" The doctor said looking at the result of the tests, before sitting on his chair. Jade smiled a bit.

"That's really good." She said.

"Yes it is sweetie!" Jade tried hard not to yell at him for calling her sweetie. Many girls took it like a compliment, but she hated that word. Why would anyone call someone sweetie. Sweetie like the sweet. The sweet that has tons of sugar. And the sugar is fattening. So literally calling her a sweetie was like they were calling her fat. INSULT!

"I have been wondering for the past month though, can you tell me who gave me the heart?" Jade suddenly asked. The doctor looked up at her. "I really want to know whose heart I have" Jade explained.

"Well I don't know whose heart it is, but even if I did I can't tell you" He said firmly.

"Come on. What are you so lazy to check some papers to see who died that day?" Jade snapped. She was getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. West but-"

"Don't call me Mrs. because I'll punch you in the face" Jade threatened. The doctor had just passed the line. No one could call Jade West Mrs. It felt like she was called old. SECOND INSULT!

"Ok. Jade I'm sorry but-"

"No buts" She took her scissors out. If he pissed her more, someone was about to get hurt. The doctor raised his hands in defense and started looking the papers of the deaths due the last month.

"I see that 3 people died that day." He said looking back at her.

"Who?" She said, putting the scissors back in her pocket.

"Julia Peppers, Joe Hunberg and Liz Brown"

"Addresses?" She asked making an irritated face. He took a piece of paper and wrote down the addresses.

"Thank you" She said making an angelic face and then left without a goodbye. Meanwhile the doctor stayed in his place breathing deeply like burglars had just attacked him. He pressed a button and said.

"Nurse can you please bring me some water?"

Meanwhile, back in Beck's RV, Beck was listening to Liz's and his favorite songs and looking through some albums. Each picture made him wanna cry.

"Oh… Liz… Why did he had to take you? You were so young…" He said placing his fingers to her heart in the picture and the other hand to his heart. Suddenly something came up to him "Maybe I should know who's the girl you gave your heart for" He said. He stood up, took a shower and left for the hospital, with her picture always in his pocket. He never let her go. He promised. When he arrived at the hospital, he run to the reception asking directions to the doctor's cabinet. The lady showed him and he ran to the direction she had told him. He opened the door and found the doctor sitting on his desk, working.

"You're my next patient?" He asked looking at Beck confused.

"No. But it's an emergency" Beck said.

"Then sit down, son" He said showing him a chair. Beck did as the doctor said.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I want to know who's the girl that has my girlfriend's heart" He explained.

"I know who she is, but I can't tell you" The doctor said.

"Money is not a problem" Beck said taking out 50 dollars. The doctor nodded and took the money.

"Jade West. She is my patient. Here's the address" The doctor said writing the address on a piece of paper.

"Thank you doc." Beck said and left. He hurried back to his car and headed to the address that the doctor gave him. Back at Cat's house, Cat and Jade were having dinner.

"So was it someone of the ones you visited?"

"No, but I still need to visit…" Jade said and looked at the paper "some chick's house named Liz Brown"

"I think it's her" Cat said and took a bite of her food.

"If it's not then the doctor will meet my new scissors" Jade said and continued eating. That made Cat giggle a bit. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Is that Robbie?" Cat jumped from her seat and rushed to the door. She opened it with big smile but then smile faded but then she smiled again.

"Beck?" She asked smiling.

"Ummm…emmm…." He tried to remember her name.

"Cat" She said, like she read his mind.

"Right! What are doing here?" He asked.

"I live here!" She explained, while Jade looked at Cat curious trying to understand who she was talking to. She couldn't see him because the door was covering him.

"Isn't this Jade West's house?" He asked. That made Jade more curious. Who wanted her? She has heard that voice before, but she couldn't recognize it. It seemed so familiar. She had totally heard it before, but where?

"No, it's mine. But Jadey lives here with me. JADEYYY!" Cat shouted to the kitchen. Jade got up and went to the door, while Cat ran back to her still warm food.

"Jade West?" He asked.

"You? You're the guy who I met at the flower shop right?" She recognized him now_. "The guy whose girlfriend died"_ She thought.

"Yeah. I remember you too" he smirked a little bit.

"What do you want?" Jade asked trying to sound polite.

"Can I come in first?" He asked kindly.

"And how can I be sure that you're not a maniac?" She joked. He smiled at her tone.

"Do I look like a maniac?" He asked.

"You never know. Come in" She said smiling as well.

"Thanks" He said and entered, before he took his shoes off and followed Jade to the kitchen.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't know you girls were having dinner" He said feeling awkward.

"Nuh. It's fine. Sit down" She said pointing at the chair opposite her. He did as she said.

"So what do you-" Jade was about to say but Cat cut her off.

"OH MY GOD! I forgot! Robbie waits for me! Gotta go bye!" She said jumping from her seat, grabbing her coat and purse, giving a fast hug to Jade and a wave to Beck. Beck gave Jade a confused look.

"Robbie is her boyfriend" Jade explained. "So what did you want to tell me?" Jade asked and took her orange soda to drink.

"You have my girlfriend's heart" He spilled out. Jade spilled her soda from the shock.

"What?" She managed to say after coughing for a minute.

"When my girlfriend… died, she gave you her heart" He said looking down, feeling tears forming in his eyes. Jade gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know" She mumbled.

"No. I don't blame you. I just… miss her" He said, when suddenly he felt a tear running down his cheek. Jade saw that tear. Guilt and sadness filled her. She felt like it was her fault. She stood up and gave a glass of water to Beck. She sat back down, but she didn't want to eat. She had lost her appetite.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Well, If I could decide, I would never do that to her" Jade said.

"She would die anyway." He explained trying to make her feel better.

"I still feel guilty" She could feel tears forming in her eyes as well.

"You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault that she died" Silence filled the room. They both looked down trying to push back the tears.

"How did she die?" Jade suddenly asked. Beck looked at her, then back down.

"Let's go to the couch" Jade said standing up. Beck nodded and followed her.

"She died in a car accident" Beck said, while another tear escaped from his eye. Jade saw that, too. She used her thump to wipe it away. He looked at her for a moment. Her beautiful eyes, just like Liz's. Oh Liz…

"You look so much like her" He said looking in her beautiful eyes.

"How was she?" Jade asked. Beck ran his hand through his hair and looked at her eyes again. He could see him and Liz hugging, smiling, kissing… All these brought tears in his eyes. Finally he opened his mouth and started telling Jade about Liz, about how they met, about how they fell in love, about how they were supposed to get married, how she died. All this time Jade was listening carefully. She wanted to know whose heart she had. When he was talking about her death, he sobbed. Then when he finally finished, he was crying in one of Cat's couch pillows. Jade rubbed his back with her thump to relax him. She knew him only for a couple of hours but still she felt like she knew him all her life. When Beck relaxed, he looked up at Jade who was crying too. She could feel his pain. She never cried in front of anyone, even Cat, but right now she just wanted to cry.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I feel you" She replied simply, with tears streaming down her cheeks now. He wiped them away with his thumps and rubbed her light pink cheeks. He looked in her eyes and he saw so much pain. He put her closer, so she could cry in his hug. She cried in his shoulder, while he had his chin on her shoulder with tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

"What about you?" He suddenly asked. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him confused "Tell me about you" He explained. She wiped her tears away and started telling him the story of her sad life.

"Since I was little I had a hard life. Since my birth, a babysitter was looking after me. She was nice and kind. But she still didn't replace my mum. I wanted her so much. But she was always busy. She never had time for me. Neither my dad. I was always by myself. Then it got worse. My parents started fighting a lot and my sweet babysitter was replaced by a selfish bitch. She didn't care about me, she cared about the money. She smoked in front of me, she hit me and she was always bad to me. One time she hit me with a vase and I had to go to the hospital. My parents didn't care. I was five then. Then another time she broke my hand and said that I did it myself. When I went to high school, all I wanted was to die. All the kids were afraid of me. Normal guys were scared of me as well so only jerks were interested in me. Unfortunately I was too stupid then and I got out with one of them. He was a total ass to me." With that she burst out crying in Beck's shoulder again. He heard her story and he could feel how terrible her life was. "The final thing was when my parents kicked me out the house. They said it was better for everyone. I was only 15. They said they did it for me but I know they did it because they could stand me. Then when I was about to kill myself but Cat stopped me. She was lonely like me, but unlike me she was smiling. I never smiled. She had a family, I didn't." She said in low tone, still in Beck's embrace. "How do you even know Cat?" She asked.

"My friend Tori met her, she was so sad. She was about to lose her best friend, which I assume was you." He explained. Jade nodded.

"The worst part of my life was when the doctors said that I had a rare heart disease and the only solution was heart transplantation. But they didn't have a heart. I wouldn't care if I died if I was alone. But I couldn't die. I couldn't let Cat alone. She would kill herself. And more important that would kill me. I hate seeing Cat upset. The fact that I had a crappy life doesn't mean that she needs to have the same life." With every word she said, more tears were coming down her cheeks. "I thought that I died, but then I woke up. I thought I was gone, but thankfully I didn't. And it made Cat happy, and what makes her happy makes me happy" They hugged, trying to push their pain away. The pain that was killing them inside. That memories that can't get out of their heads. The pain that was torturing them. They tried to cover it, but it was still there and they both needed support, a hug, a shoulder to cry, they needed each other.

"Jade West I feel like I know you for years" he suddenly said making her smirk.

"I can say the same for you" she replied while getting lost in his eyes. They were full of pain. But in the end her whole own life was filled with pain. So what's the big news? She could handle it. She was strong. She could handle it and she would help Beck too. She promised herself that she would do anything. Anything to survive. Anything to see him smile widely. Even for once. Even for a single little time. She had to. She owed him to.

**Asian fusion-tike: Awwww isn't it adorable? I think it's so sweeeeeeet!**

** . .mean: Yeah, She should wear a clown costume or show the video that I saw with kitties!**

**T. You know what will happen, stop making stupid guesses! And it's only the start. Imagine what will happen in the next chapters.**

**D. Oh right! hehe! I love the next chapter... :') **

**T. Finally serious... Yes me too :) hehe! So guys if you want to know too what 'll happen stay tuned and don't miss the upcoming chapters.**

** . .mean: And don't forget to review! If you do you'll get a virtual CAKE!**

**T. Did you ate too much chocolate or you overdosed with our happiness pills? You seem too happy and nice...**

**D. Chocolate, candy, sugar, jelly beans... here I come! **

**T. Got to go tie her up, away from the candy shelf. Byeee! See ya next timeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooo amazingly awesome readers! How are you? We came here with chapter 7 for you. We hope you'll love it as we do with all your reviews/favs/follows/views! Thank you so much! Here's a virtual cake and chapter 7 for you hehe!**

Jade and Beck were sitting on the couch. They had decided to watch a movie after their outburst. It was a good way to relax and break the tension. Jade didn't like adventure films like the one they were seeing but she didn't tell anything because Beck seemed to enjoy it. When the movie ended an awkward silence fell in the room. Jade opened to her mouth ready to say something but Beck spoke before her.

"Hey do you want to go for a coffee? You drink coffee right?" he asked and looked at her.

"Yeah I love coffee. How could I not drink coffee?" she asked confused.

"Well I know people that don't like coffee" he pointed out and stood up.

"Well I assure you that if I don't drink I don't know three cups coffee every day I will be in a veeery bad mood" she stood up too to take her bag and her cell phone and added "I seriously love coffee. I would marry it if I could" That made Beck laugh really loud. It was the first time he could remember he laughed like this after Elizabeth's death.

"That much love? Then we seriously have to get you coffee right now" he teased her making her smirk.

"Yeah it's one of the few things I love"

"Only a few? Why is that?" he asked curious

"Well I usually hate things that get on my nerves and they're too many. I really can't explain it" she laughed at the end of her sentence making him laugh too.

"So what do you love? I assume it's going to be a very short list if you hate so many things as you previously said"

"Oh sure it is. So as I told you before I love coffee. It makes my day. I also love scissors" she admitted with a dreamy face but she then saw that Beck was looking at her like she was crazy "What?" she asked as they got into the coffee shop.

"Scissors? Seriously?" he asked shocked.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Yes scissors. I love the sound they make. I always have one pair with me" she said taking out a pair of scissors which has well hidden in her boots. "So if you don't stop looking at me like that you will get hurt by my scissors" Beck chuckled and looked sorry at the same time.

"I'm sorry. It's just… you know different. If you ask another girl what she loves she would tell flowers or something else"

"I hate flowers. No not that much. I actually love cutting them with my scissors" she admitted.

"That's weird and interesting in the same time" he said when it was their time to order.

"What you do like to drink?" they heard a girl say and quickly made their order.

"Black coffee. Two sugars" said Jade and Beck added "A cappuccino please"

"Right away" the girl said looking at Beck.

"_So black coffee. She likes black coffee. I should remember that" _thought Beck and took out money to pay for the coffee. As he saw Jade do the same he paused her.

"No ,no ,no you're not paying for this one" he smiled widely while giving the money to the girl.

"Why?" asked Jade surprised by his move. _"I mean he barely knows me .It's just a couple of hours"_ she thought but seeing Beck taking their coffees and giving her the one she smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

"It's no big deal" smiled Beck and they sat near the window.

"So is there something else you love?" he asked after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yes. I love dark. And rain. And blood" she smirked looking at his eyes "Do you consider now getting up and start running away from me?" she asked and Beck laughed out loud.

"No no way. This is getting way more interesting. You are so different from all the other girls I've met"

"It would be boring to be like all the other girls" she insisted seeing him nod.

"That's for sure" he said amused.

"Although I do have something in common with many other girls" she added slightly.

"That you're a girl too?" he teased her and Jade made a fake smirk.

"Cute" she said but then told him what she meant "I love to sing. I love music. And I also love acting. That's why I want to be a professional actor" she admitted.

"You're kidding? I'm an actor too" he said surprised.

"What?" a bright smile appeared on Jade's face.

"I auditioned for a movie two months ago before… the accident" his voice lowered and his smile faded in the last part.

"Oh… And? Did you get the part?" she asked trying to cheer him up.

"Yes. They called me yesterday but we won't start the rehearsals till next month because we don't have a female lead. So they're starting auditions again and we have to wait"

"Oh congratulations! I hope you find the new lead soon. So I assume that one of the things you love is acting" she smiles.

"Acting is my life. I really can't imagine me do something else" he admitted.

"That's amazing. Seriously. I understand how you feel. Do your parents support you?"

"My parents are in Canada but yes they do" he smiled.

"You're from Canada?" She said making a disgust face but then she smiled "You're lucky. I wish I had the same support" she said melancholically gaining a curious look from Beck "My parents don't understand creative people. And they actually don't even care about me. They weren't even by my side when I was dying" she continued.

"I'm very sorry" said Beck.

"No it's ok. I have my own life and having them far away from me is a bless. I don't really need my dad to tell me that I'm useless and I won't go any farther by acting"

"What are going to do now?" Beck suddenly asked her.

"I don't know find a job I guess. But the doctor says that I can't handle too much stress. It would affect the heart." She said making an annoyed face. He laughed a bit but soon made a serious face.

"I want you to keep the heart safe" He placing his arms on hers. "It's the last thing left from… _her"_ He finished looking down. She removed one hand from his and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"I will. I promise" He smiled at her answer. After that they continued talking and drinking their coffees while Cat was with Robbie.

"So it's the guy you met at Tori's house" he said in a jealous tone.

"Yeah his name is Beck" said Cat happily.

"Is he handsome?" he asked while pouting.

"Robbie! I love you. I don't look around to see who's handsome or hot or whatever. Chill out" she kissed him making him laugh.

"So what did he want?" asked Robbie after a second.

"I don't know! I came here to you" she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

Jade and Beck stayed in the coffee shop for hours talking about their dreams when Beck's phone vibrated

**From: Tori**

**To: Beck**

**Hey Beck. Where are you? We've been looking for you all day. Are you ok? Please tell me you didn't do something silly.**

That made Beck chuckle. He replied quickly

**From: Beck**

**To: Tori**

**I'm fine. Relax. I'm coming home soon.**

After that they took off. Beck insisted on walking Jade to Cat's house. They talked while walking and when they arrived Jade turned to thank him.

"You really didn't have to come all this way. Thank you anyway" she said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure. And my car is here as well. So I guess… bye"

"Right yeah bye… I'll text you sometime" she added.

"I would love that" he replied and after Jade got into the house he got into the car. This girl was so different. She was both dark and bright. He hadn't met a girl like her before. She was way different. Different from Liz. She looked so much like her but in the same time she was so different. She was like Liz but with a dark personality. Well that wasn't necessarily bad. He really liked her.

"_Only as a friend of course"_ he thought and drove to his house. Yet he could feel a burn under his skin every time he thought about her. When Jade entered the house she found it empty like when she and Beck left. _"She must be still with Robbie" _she thought, throwing her bag on the couch, before falling on it as well. _"He seems so nice and sweet. He's different… NO, no, no I can't think of him that way. Not after what happened the last time. I can't let it happen again. He's a friend. Only friend" _She thought or more like she tried to convince herself. _"I don't want to be hurt again" _She thought. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the noise of the door opening. It was Cat with Robbie.

"Jadey!" Cat greeted her. "We're going to have a pajama party" She said pulling Robbie inside.

"Hi Jade" He greeted.

"Hey" Jade greeted with her face in a pillow.

"Let's go change" Cat said dragging Jade from the couch to the room. Jade groaned loudly but still followed her.

"I'll wear my pink pajamas!" Cat exclaimed from the closet.

"All your pajamas are pink" Jade said puzzled. Right then Cat took out some pink shorts with white stripes and a pink top with a strawberry and bows on it. Jade didn't like Cat's pajamas because she hated pink, but she liked this one for an unknown reason. Maybe she liked them because she bought them for her. She knew her so well.

"I'll wear my black ones" Jade said looking through her stuff.

"Which ones? All your pajamas are black" Cat asked wearing the shorts.

"These ones" Jade said taking out a black top with a scissor print and dark blue shorts with silver stripes. They were her favorite. And Cat's favorite, because she gave them to her. Cat smiled widely, while Jade gave her a small smile too.

"How was it with Beck today?" Cat suddenly asked.

"He told me about Liz" Jade said. Cat gave her a puzzled look "Liz is the girl who… died… and I have her…. Heart" Jade explained looking down.

"Oh…"

"She was perfect. Her life was perfect. I mean… she was a prom queen for three years, she had the best grades in class, she was popular, beautiful, lucky, she had the best family, she was a volunteer at an animal hospital and she worked with little kids. She was perfect and then she…." She didn't want to finish because Cat knew what she meant.

"Don't worry Jadey. It's not in our hands to choose who will die" Cat said wisely. Jade looked at her like she was an alien. Cat never told wise things. That was really rare.

"Whaty?" Cat said in a bubbly tone as always.

"Nothing. I'm just not used to a smart you" Jade explained doing her hair back in a ponytail. Cat giggled and did the same thing.

"You look so good in a ponytail. You should do it more often" Cat complimented.

"Thanks." Jade said and they exited the room. Robbie turned his head from the TV and looked at the girls.

"WOW. You look amazing!" Cat giggled and sat on his lap giving him a quick kiss. "You look good in a ponytail Jade" He added.

"Told you" Cat said to Jade, who smiled.

"Let's watch a movie!" Cat exclaimed.

"Fine." Jade said. "Cat go make some popcorn, Robbie go get the drinks and I'll pick the movie" Jade ordered.

"Hey why are you the one to pick a movie?" Robbie asked.

"Because I pick good movies."

"Whatever" And with that he went to the kitchen. Jade picked a movie, a scary one of course, and went to check why it took them so long.

"What guys are you tak-" She about to say, but she saw the couple kissing and she decided not to interrupt them. She just went back in the living room. After 5 or so minutes Cat and Robbie stopped their kiss session and went to the kitchen.

"Finally!" Jade said in relief. Cat giggled and sat next to her followed by Robbie who sat next to Cat letting her relax her head on his shoulder. Jade enjoyed the movie, while Cat and Robbie screamed in almost every scene which made Jade smirk. Soon instead of paying attention to the movie her thoughts returned to the thoughts she had before Cat and Robbie came. They were about one person. Beck. She wouldn't admit it of course but this guy had turned her world upside down. He was the most amazing person she had ever met. And the first one after a lot of time that wasn't afraid of her. Afraid of her real self. Any other guy would have run away but he was brave enough to sit there till the end. And that made her so happy.

"_Beck Oliver"_ she thought "_you really made my day"_ she smiled softly and continued thinking about him lost in a new path in her mind. A path full of him and his beautiful face. The guy that made her laugh and have fun and just be.

** . .mean: awwwww so romantic**

**Asian fusion-tike: If Jade could hear you she would kill you haha**

** . .mean: true but it's so sweet how she thinks!**

**Asian fusion-tike: I know right... like your heart starts beating fast when you read her thoughts about Beck. Like you feel tears in your eyes from the happiness these thoughts bring to you.**

** . .mean: don't you guys feel it? This sensation? We do... review to tell us your opinion.**

**Asian fusion-tike: and then your hands tremble and you start to shake from joy…**

** . .mean: ok stop it it's getting creepy**

**Asian fusion-tike: Sorry...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okkkk guys. You're like seriously AWESOMEEE. Thank you so much for your support! You make us incredibly happy! So now we're back with a both playful AND -what Jade would call- sappy chapter haha so let's see if you like it! Here's chapter 8 for yaaa!**

Two days after their burst out Beck and Jade had arranged to meet in the park for a walk. They loved spending time together. Jade could open her heart to Beck anytime she wanted. She felt like a piece of Liz was in her heart that made her respect Beck so much. They knew each other for two days only but they felt like they were friend since always. They understood each other. They were like two rocks. Jade was Beck's rock and Beck was Jade's rock. He could lean on her and she on him. She was the first one who made him smile after… _that…_ happened. He could fill tears forming in his eyes every time he thought about Liz. She was the world to him but he had to move on. For her. If she was here she would like to see him happy. Beck tried to do that. That's why he arranged to meet Jade in the park. She was a bit late but he waited for her as much as he had to. Time wasn't a problem. He sat on a bench looking at the frozen lake and there looking at some kids who were ice skating. That reminded him of his childhood. How he and Liz would go ice-skating on the lake. He could just see him and her skating. Their hands were connected and he had a worried look on his face while Liz was enjoying it. It was the first time he ice-skated. Maybe it sounded weird for a Canadian boy but he moved to Los Angeles when he was 1 years old. Suddenly his memories were interrupted by someone sitting next to him. He smiled at this person.

"What were you looking at so dreamily?" She asked.

"Just some childhood memories with…" he didn't want to finish the sentence. It was too hard. She understood him completely and looked at the frozen lake.

"You know, I never learned how to ice-skate" She said looking at the kids.

"Uh?" He looked at her trying to understand how she didn't.

"My parents never took me for ice-skating. Cat tried to make me go, but I'm too stubborn." She admitted. He got up and held out a hand.

"Then today is the day that Jade West will learn how to ice-skate!" He said smiling. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No, no, no, no" She denied. He ignored her and grabbed her hands to pull her to the ice. She screamed but laughed too. Beck pulled her close enough to the ice and then he let her go.

"If I go, will you come with me?" he said sweetly, holding out a hand. She shook her head. He rolled his eyes and went to get skates for him and Jade. When he came back Jade was sitting on the bench again. He sighed and started dragging her to the ice again. Or more like carrying.

"I'm here. With you. Relax. Just go with me" He said giving her the skates and looking at her terrified ice blue with a bit of green and grey eyes. Although she never said it to anyone she was very scared of ice. She just said she hated it to cover up. She sighed and took the skates and tried to wear them. It was her first time! Thankfully after Beck wore his he helped her. He stood up and stepped on the fat lire of ice above him. Jade stood up as well but when she was about to sit again to take them off Beck's hand stopped her. He looked into her terrified eyes and spoke.

"Come with me. I promise you'll be okay" He said offering her his hand. She hesitated for a moment but finally she gave her hand to Beck's and slowly stepped on the ice. It was very difficult for her. After she stepped in she almost fell back but Beck caught her.

"It's okay. Common. I'll show you." He said smiling sweetly. She nodded. He took her hand and they started skating together. Of course Jade was about to fall about a hundred times but Beck caught her every time. Eventually she found herself enjoying it. After an hour of ice-skating with Beck she felt like it was about time to ride on her own. He tried to convince her not to but she was too stubborn. So he let he go. She skated for a bit but suddenly a kid accidentally hit her making her fall down hitting the hard cold ice and the kid falling in Beck's arms.

"Jade!" He shouted. He couldn't see her move so it made him panic. He let the kid first making sure that he was okay before rushing to Jade along with everyone on the lake. Suddenly Jade started moving.

"Are you ok? Anything hurts?" He was so scared and panicked. He felt like it was his fault.

"I'm fine" she snapped. He helped her get up and they went to the corner.

"I'm sorry Jade. I shouldn't have let you alone" Beck apologized.

"Beck I wanted to go alone. It's not your fault" Jade responded.

"Hey how about to go drink something?" he proposed after a minute and Jade agreed with a thankful smile. Five minutes later they got into the nearest café "How about hot chocolate?" Beck asked.

"Yes please" said Jade giving him a smirk.

"Two hot chocolates please" ordered Beck and after paying for them they sat near the window.

"You know you should stop this sometime" Jade smiled after taking the hot cup from Beck's hand.

"Stop what?" he asked confused.

"Pay everything for me" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not a problem Jade. I don't mind it at all" he laughed making Jade sigh.

"You won't complain then to me that you're running out of money" she teased him and he laughed again.

"Be sure. I won't scold you with my economical problems" he took a sip from his hot chocolate and then looked at her seriously.

"Are you really ok? I hope you didn't get hurt"

"Beck relax" she smirked and then added "It was fun. Thank you for overcoming my stubbornness"

"I'm glad you had fun. Thank you for joining me after all" he smiled widely. They kept talking for about two hours when Jade's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"It was Cat.

"_Jadey where are you? I came home and you weren't here"_

"I'm fine Cat. I'm here with Beck"

"_Oh really? And what are you doing?"_

"We're drinking hot chocolate. Okay Cat? I'll see you later"

"_Bye Jadey. And Jadey? Be careful" _that made Jade sigh.

"Sure Cat"she replied. Jade was the only one who knew what happened to Jade the last time she was with a boy and she was overprotective.

"It was Cat" she said to Beck who was looking at her.

"I know! I heard her. She is a little bit loud" he joked making Jade smile.

"Yeah she sure is" Time passed quickly and the sun got replaced by the moon. Beck walked Jade back home like all the other times. He liked walking by her side with pure silence. They never talked much when they were going back home. It was like a sign that they were sad the day was over and that they would be soon apart from each other. Others would consider this silence awkward or disturbing but Beck and Jade didn't need words to express their feelings and thoughts. Pure silence was their way to tell "I 'm gonna miss you. Even if it is for just a couple of hours". By the time they arrived at Jade's house the silence got broken.

"Thank you very much for today. It was really awesome" she began to say.

"Jade it was my pleasure. Don't even mention it"

"Okay so I guess we're gonna speak later" she guessed.

"That's for sure" he agreed.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go inside" she said and without thinking it twice she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed pretty surprised but then his tensed expression turned into a smile.

"Goodbye Jade" he waved for one last time and then Jade closed the door. Beck's hand found the way to his cheek and a wider smile took place on his face. Jade was watching him from the window although he didn't know. Were those butterflies in her stomach? And her heart started beating fast. But her thoughts were interrupted by Cat.

"Jadey? Finally you came" she exclaimed and then added "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I don't smile" Jade tried to hide her wide smile but failed.

"Did anything happen?" Cat sat on the couch.

"Absolutely nothing"

"You know these last days you spend so much time with Beck" pointed Cat with a giggle.

"Yeah I know. He is just a very good guy. That's all" Jade said like she didn't care.

"Is it?" asked a curious Cat with a smirk on her face.

"Stop smirking and yes!" Jade went to take her clothes off but Cat followed her determined to find out about everything.

"So what were you doing all this time together?"

"We went ice-skating" Jade said quickly.

"Ice skating? I want too! Why didn't you call me Jadey?"

"I didn't really want to do it but Beck convinced me" Jade explained.

"Beck achieved to convince you? Wow he sure has a lot of patience" said Cat giggling.

"Nice one Cat. Now leave me be"

"Oh don't get angry Jadeyyy. It's not a secret you are stubborn" she giggled one more time.

"Hey Cat how about making some of your red velvet cakes?" Jade tried to change the subject.

"Yay" shouted Cat and got in the kitchen. After they prepared the cakes Jade exclaimed she was very tired and went to her room. Besides Robbie had arrived and she wasn't in the mood to see the lovebirds take action. She couldn't sleep though. The time was ten o'clock when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Jade. It's me Beck"_

"Hey Beck. What's up?"

"_I want to propose you something"_

"Propose me? What?" She said laughing a bit.

"_Look remember about my audition and that I got the part?"_

"Yeah sure"

"_Well we still don't have a female lead so I thought you could make an audition yourself"_

"Me? Uh I really don't know. This is kinda sudden"

"_I know. But I know you love acting as much as I do so I thought about you"_

"I do. I guess I can try"

"_Awesome. I'm gonna text you tomorrow to tell you were you will have to go for the audition"_

"Cool. Thanks"

"_No. Thank you. I'm sure you're going to kill this thing"_

"Haha. thank you Beck. I hope I'll be good enough"

"_You're gonna be incredible. Ok so I will call now the director so he can tell me when the next audition is"_

"Ok Beck. Just let me know"

"_Wonderful. See you tomorrow Jade. Have a good night"_

"Thank you. You too. Bye"

Jade closed the phone and sat on her bed. Then it hit her. She was going to play with Beck. She would be the female leader. They would be… a couple. In the movie of course. But they were going to act and be together. She and Beck. The two of them.

"_Oh my God"_ thought Jade _"What am I gonna do?"_

**Asian fusion-tike: Jade don't worry everything is gonna be alright! **

** . .mean: You know she can't hear you right?**

**Asian fusion-tike: I know. But you can. So don't let her be stressed in the audition **

** . .mean: Sureeee...**

**Asian fusion-tike: DIANA!**

** . .mean: THEODORA! I love playing games! YAY! **

**Asian fusion-tike: …. Anyways... Stay tun-**

** . .mean: And bring chicken! **

**Asian fusion-tike: I haven't finished yet and- what? **

** . .mean: I'm hungry ok?**

**Asian fusion-tike: Whatever... See ya so-**

** . .mean *Opens her mouth to talk but Asian fusion-tike fills it with chicken***

**Asian fusion-tike: Happy? **

** . .mean *nods* **

**Asian fusion-tike: ok so stay tuned! See ya soon! Review if you want!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for an amazing chapter 9 for our amazing viewers/reviewers/followers! This one has a lot of new information so pay attention haha nothing to worry about! Thank you all one more time for your encouraging reviews. Ok time to read. Enjoy! PS. Sorry for uploading the same chapter twice! :\ (Note to self: NEVER do stuff when you are half-sleeping) - . .mean**

"Ok are you ready?" Beck asked looking into Jade's eyes.

"Sure" she answered confidently but inside she was trembling. Her heart – Liz's heart- was beating dangerously hard _"Ok Jade focus. Remember the doctor told you that you shouldn't be stressed cause then you will have problem" _Jade thought worryingly but kept her face cool and serious.

"You don't have to be stressed. Everything is gonna be alright. Cat and I will be waiting for you here. You go inside kill this audition and fulfill your dreams" Beck tried to calm her down and made Jade smirk a little bit.

"Yes Jade we're here for you. Don't worry. There is no way you gonna choke. You are the best actress in the whole world" added Cat and gave Jade a reassuring hug. Jade took a deep breath closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. Determination was written in them and her whole body as she opened the door and walked inside the room to find herself in front of three people. Two men one woman. It was time for her to speak. It was her chance to shine.

"Hello my name is Jade West and I would like to audition for the role of Olia"

"Hello Jade. I'm Sergei and if you get the part I'll be your director. These are the writers of the movie Michael and Zoey" spoke a man with an accent with semi-long light brown hair and blue eyes and then gestured to the others on his side. The woman had blonde sort hair and brown eyes and the other man had short black hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you" said Jade as friendly as she could.

"Well Jade you may wonder why we have Russian names for the lead roles right?" spoke Sergei once more.

"Well to be honest yes. Olia and Dimitri are beautiful names but as far as I know the story isn't held in Russia" answered Jade trying not to roll her eyes.

"And you are absolutely correct. The reason we gave them Russian names is because they are supposed to know each other from the past aka their childhood in Russia and the second reason is that if you have ever watched a movie of mine I always give some of the characters Russian names so that I have a piece of my country with me" he explained and Jade gave him a sympathetic smile "But enough for us. Let's see what you've got for us" he said and Michael gave Jade a little script.

"_That's it. This is your opportunity. Don't lose it"_ thought Jade and after taking a deep breath she started acting. Her audition took about an hour. They gave her different parts of the movie and when Jade read the last part of her role they gave her wide smiles. She smiled a little bit too and waited for them to talk.

"Well Jade that was pretty good. Thank you for auditioning. We will communicate with you as fast as we can" spoke Zoey speaking for the first time.

"Thank you for your time" said Jade and headed to the door. Before getting out of the room she heard someone whispering "This was excellent" and a bright smirk covered her face. When she closed the door she saw Beck and Cat sitting next to each other with serious faces and waiting.

"Why so serious?" she teased them and both Beck's and Cat's eyes widened as they saw her in front of them.

"Why did it take so long?" asked Beck and after he stood up he went to Jade's side.

"Well they gave me lots and different parts of the movie" she answered as she accepted a hug from Cat.

"How did the star go?" they heard a voice behind them. Robbie's voice.

"What's the nerd doing here?" asked Jade in an irritating tone.

"Wow Jade. That was rude" said Beck and he received a roll of eyes from Jade "Who is the guy?" he asked then.

"He is my boyfriend Robbie" said Cat happily running to his side.

"You must be Beck" said Robbie extending his arm.

"Yeah nice to meet you Robbie" said Beck giving his arm.

"That's so sweet I'm gonna cry" faked Jade getting a curious look from Beck and a giggle from Cat.

"So how did it go?" asked Robbie again.

"Not that it's your business but it went pretty good" answered Jade.

"Nice to hear that Jade. I'm very happy for you" replied Robbie with a smirk.

"I couldn't care less" said Jade receiving another look from Beck.

"Yeah love you too Jade" answered Robbie taking Cat in his arms.

"We should go celebrate" announced Cat giggling.

"Yes we should. Let's go" said Robbie taking Cat's hand. Beck and Jade followed silently. As the lovebirds leaded the way with big happy steps Beck and Jade walked slower in pure silence.

"You don't like him much do you?" asked Beck as he couldn't hold himself anymore.

"It's not that. It's just… Okay do you remember me telling you that Cat is the one and only friend of mine?" Beck nodded and then Jade continued "well I meant it. She is my only friend. I find it too difficult to make friends or at least make people deal with me and get used to my crabby, crazy and dark personality. Robbie manages to deal with me now. Some time ago he was so afraid of me that once he literally peed his pants. But being Cat's boyfriend and actually spending so much time with me he got used to my manners and behavior"

"But we are friends. Aren't we?" asked Beck.

"Surprisingly yes. It was so different with you. I felt like I knew you for years and not only hours or days. Maybe it's the reason I didn't punch you when you called me miss" that made Beck laugh.

"It's just I've never seen you so…" he tried to find the right word.

"Rude say it" added Jade.

"Well it was kinda rude" he admitted.

"Well that's who I am. I am rude and scaring and stubborn. This is Jade West"

"But you're beautiful and amazing and gorgeous. This is the Jade West I see"

Jade couldn't answer for a second. She felt her heart beating fast and her eyes found Beck's. She felt her cheeks warming up but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Then you should go to a doctor to check out your eyes" she murmured and gave him a smirk. He smiled gently and they both hurried to catch up with Robbie and Cat. They sat in a cafeteria and after the waitress took their orders they started talking.

"So what do you think of Sergei?" asked Beck.

"He misses his country. Very much" said Jade making Beck laugh.

"Yes he does. He told you he's from Russia?"asked Beck and when Jade nodded he continued "He always does. He is so proud of his country. Did you know that Zoey is from Greece?"

"Really? No I didn't know. And Michael?"

"Michael is from Oklahoma"

"Good. Dimitri suits you" said Jade with a smile.

"Olia suits you too" he smiled too and then they heard Cat's giggle.

"What?" asked Jade irritated.

"You have amazing names and amazing chemistry" she giggled once more.

"Whatever" said Jade but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"When will you know if you got the part?" asked Robbie.

"They said they will inform me as fast as they can"

"It won't take too long. We have to start shooting immediately" said Beck after a second.

"I guess we will see in the future" said Jade and then their orders came. Black coffee two sugars for Jade, cappuccino for Beck and Robbie and a strawberry juice for Cat.

"Kid" Jade teased Cat when she started sipping her strawberry juice.

"You know I don't like coffee" whined Cat and Jade snorted.

"Okay now calm down baby" said Robbie.

"I'm not a baby" protested Cat.

"You're my baby" replied Robbie.

"I'm gonna vomit" interrupted Jade making everyone laugh. Beck rolled his eyes and took a sip of his cappuccino. Meanwhile Tori and Andre were sitting in Tori's house talking about Beck.

"I think he passes a lot of time with that Jade girl" said Tori.

"I agree. And when was the last time he spoke with us?"

"Yesterday. On the phone. Only"

"I don't know what's up with him" claimed Andre.

"I'll call him" decided Tori and before Andre could say anything she dialed Beck's number and put it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ answered Beck.

"Hey Beck. It's us Tori and Andre your friends. If you remember you have any" said Andre.

"_Hey what's up guys?"_ said Beck after laughing a little bit.

"We are fine. What happened to you? We haven't seen you for ages" answered Tori.

"_Yeah I know it's just that… Hey Cat don't eat my cake"_

"You're with Cat?" asked Tori in a happy tone.

"_Yeah I'm here with Cat her boyfriend and Jade"_

"Oh nice" answered Andre giving a look at Tori.

"_Cat. Can you behave not childish for a second?" _they heard a female voice. Jade's voice.

"_Cat I'm talking with Tori. Say hi to Tori"_said Beck and then Andre and Tori heard a giggly

_"HIIIIIIIIIII Toriiiiiiiiiiiii"_ and a loud _"stop shouting"_ from Jade and then laughs. Lots of laughs.

"I see you're having fun there" said Tori in a sad tone.

"_Yeah these guys are awesome. Well I have to go now so is it ok if I come tomorrow by your house?"_

"Yeah it's fine. Okay bye Beck"

"_Bye guys thanks for calling" _said Beck and then before the line went out they heard him laugh.

End of call.

"I think we have a problem" announced Andre and he found Tori nodding.

** . .mean: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Asian fusion-tike: Oh no :O **

** . .mean: That will be fun! **

**Asian fusion-tike: Fun? **

** . .mean: Fights are fun. Especially girl fights. Better than wrestling. **

**Asian fusion-tike: *facepalm* Stay tuned to find out about the "problem"**

** . .mean: What will it cost**

**Asian fusion-tike: and will everything be back to normal?**

** . .mean: SEE YA SOON!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are back for you and ready to write more so that we can get your amazing and encouraging reviews/follows/favs and views you give us every time. Chapter 10 has many twists and believe us there are a lot more so don't stop reading cause there's so much to come! Here's chapter 10 for you!**

"Tori you should calm down" Andre said as he rubbed his hands on Tori's shoulders.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? BECK IS NOW WITH SOME GIRL WHO WE DON'T KNOW. HE REPLACED LIZ SO FAST. HE NEVER LOVED HER!" She screamed. She was furious. She felt like it was burning her inside. Beck left them just like that and replaced them with a girl he had known only for a couple of days. He forgot not only them but Liz too. Andre was shocked by her words but he knew that they had a little point. Suddenly they heard someone at the door.

"Coming" Andre said standing up as Tori rocked back and forth. She was shaking and mumbling something about Beck. Andre sighed and opened the door revealing Beck.

"Beck!" Andre said surprised.

"Andre!" He said with a warm smile. He still had the smile from the café.

"Look who remembered us" Tori said from her position.

"Sorry guys I was with…" Beck tried to explain but Tori interrupted him.

"that girl Jade" She looked at him with a death glare.

"Guys don't be mad at me. I was just meeting new people you know that I need it" He said sitting down. He took his arm and placed it on Tori lap. She was looking at him the whole time.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!" She burst out. "YOU ARE A LIAR! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT LIZ SO FAST?" His smile immediately faded. She stood up.

"Tori…" He tried to calm her down.

"DON'T YOU TORI ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A LIAR YOU FORGOT ABOUT US AND ABOUT LIZ SO FAST. YOU NEVER LOVED HER!" The last part made Beck furious.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I NEVER LOVED HER! SHE WAS THE ONLY REASON THAT I LIVED! ALL I DID WAS TO PROTECT AND LOVE HER! THEN SHE DIED IT WAS MY FAULT! I COULDN'T SAVE HER! I WANTED TO DIE WITHOUT HER! JADE HAS HER HEART, A PART OF HER! I HAVE TO PROTECT HER! I DIDN'T PROTECT LIZ ENOUGH AND NOW I FEEL LIKE I HAVE A SECOND CHANCE!" He shouted standing up. His eyes were full of sadness disappointment and fury. Tori and Andre froze. Tori was so scared right then. She could see the hate in his eyes. He hated her. He hated her for what she said. Liz had been and still was Beck's soft spot. And it hurted him so bad when someone reminded him about her death. But Tori couldn't help it. She was furious as well. She felt forgotten. Like this new girl took her and Andre's place. After shouting Beck ran a hand through his hair and left leaving Tori and Andre in shock.

(Two days later…)

_"Beep beep beep…"_ Jade heard through the phone. She sighed and pressed "end call".

"Still nothing?" A worried Cat asked next to her.

"No. Weird" She said putting her phone on the table. Cat and Jade were sitting in the baby pink painted kitchen trying to call Beck.

"I haven't heard of him for two days. I got the part and he didn't even call me to congratulate me. And the filming will start tomorrow. Where could he be?" Jade asked while millions of thoughts run through her head. "What if he was kidnapped?" Jade though. "What if they torture him?" She was getting worried by every though. "What if he's… _dead?"_ The word dead spun around her head. "He can't be dead" Her heart started beating fast. She tried to calm down. "I can't be stressed. No stress" She said taking deep breathes. Cat knew what to do in this situation. She run and got Jade a glass of water. Jade drunk it and stood up.

"I'll be back soon Cat" She took her coat and before Cat could say anything Jade had already closed the door.

"Bye" Cat said to the empty house. Then a brilliant idea came on her mind so she took her phone and dialed a number.

"_beep beep beep… Yes?" _Asked a familiar voice.

"Baby can you come tonight?"

Jade walked through the streets thinking where Beck could have gone. Then she remembered. His friends. But she didn't know their number or where they lived. She didn't even know where Beck lived. She continued walking. It was freezing cold outside. _"Stupid winter"_ She though. She would never admit it but she liked winter. It was so in to her. Cold and peaceful. Perfect. But she was freezing now and she wanted a hot cup of coffee so… After hours of searching she finally gave up and went to a cafeteria. She sat down on an empty table. _"This guy is driving me nuts. Where the hell are you Beck Oliver?"_ she thought and ordered a hot chocolate "_I looked everywhere for you. It's like you disappeared from planet Earth. What if I did something that annoyed you? What if you now hate me like everyone does? Now that I finally made a friend I can't lose him. Not again. I don't want to be alone anymore. What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he ran away from me?"_ Jade felt the water in her eyes and took a deep breath _"Okay Jade concentrate. You've looked everywhere. Not enough clearly. Where could he be? Where on hell could he be?"_ And then it hit her. She immediately stood up without drinking her then warm chocolate. After she left the shop she ran like never before. _"Please don't be too late"_ She begged inside of her. People were staring at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. She was used to it. When she finally reached her destination she stopped for a bit and took a deep breath. She looked at the big silver gates. _Los Angeles' Graveyard._ She opened the gate and walked in looking around. Millions of graves. The graves that she used to visit. She loved scaring people especially on Halloween. Suddenly she saw someone sitting next to a grave. She couldn't tell who it was because the person was covered in snow. She run to the person and started taking the snow off him. Then she saw Beck's face sitting emotionless staring at the grave. _Elizabeth Brown. _She sat next to him.

"Beck…" She spoke.

"She didn't have time to became an Oliver." He said. She looked down as he looked at her.

"I know please come with me you'll freeze to death here" She said pulling his arm.

"Maybe it's the best thing" He said. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Then I'll freeze to death too" She took her coat off though it was freezing outside and put it on Beck. He immediately took it off and wore it back on her.

"I want to freeze to death alone, leave" his voice was low and weak.

"Beck…"

"I SAID LEAVE!" it was the first time he shouted at her. She jumped a bit but she was determined not to live without him.

"Do it for… me" She said offering her hand. He looked at her and thought about it for a minute. Her big eyes were staring at him. Then he looked at her hand one more time. It was red from the cold but Jade didn't care much. He put his arm on hers and he stood up. She smiled as they left the grave yard together. No one spoke for the rest of ride. Jade took him to the cafeteria she had previously gone. She ordered two new hot chocolates and sat next to Beck. He was silent. Sad. She gave him a cup of hot chocolate and he took it unwillingly. After the first sip he put the cup down and stared at the floor. Jade felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do and say. She wanted to ask him what was going on, why he behaved like that, why he stopped talking to her but she just didn't know how to approach him. She finally took the courage and asked after a minute.

"Did I do something to upset you?" she asked and couldn't help the trembling of her voice.

"No" was his only answer but it was clear that her question had surprised him.

"Did anything bad happen to you?" she tried again but he just shook his head negatively. Jade got both worried and angry because of his luck of words and emotions "I got the part on the new movie" she announced.

"I know" he answered and she felt the urge to slap him.

"You didn't contact with me" she said simply and he just shrugged. _"THAT'S ENOUGH"_ she thought and with a quick move she placed her hand under Beck's chin and turned his face to look at her "What the hell is going on Beck? What do you think you're doing? You don't speak, you behave weirdly and I really want to know what your problem is. If I did something wrong or bad at you just spit it out and get over with it"

"You did nothing wrong" he answered and seeing Jade's death glare he added "I have problems with my other friends"

"Do these problems have to do with me?" she asked after a moment and he nodded. She then took a deep breath and tried to relax "Okay can you please tell me the whole story from the top?" she asked and Beck started reluctantly telling her what happened a couple of days ago.

"So now that you avoid both me and them do you feel better? I mean ok I understand that you had a big fight or whatever but acting like we don't exist is cruel and stupid. And I'm pretty sure that even though they are angry at you because of me, now they are worried about you"

"Jade. Do you listen to what you say? I told you these guys said bad things about you and you now defend them?"

"I don't defend them. I'm just saying the truth. And they are not the first to tell bad things for me. I'm kinda used to it so don't worry I'm not hurt or anything" she rolled her eyes.

"You should be though" he noticed and she shrugged.

"If I get angry and hurt every time they say something bad about me then I'm screwed" she almost laughed making him give her a little just a little smile.

"Congratulations for your part" he then said making Jade laugh.

"Oh thank you very much. Guess with who I'm co-starring" she said in a delicate voice making him smirk.

"I'm so happy I'm gonna work with you" he confessed.

"I'm happy too. This is a good opportunity to chase my dream and I won't lose it" she said in a low voice before she heard a girl scream above her head.

"I can't believe you Beck Oliver! We've been dying these days wondering if you are ok and now we find you with this girl laughing and chatting?" Tori almost shouted and Beck's smile faded. Then Jade turned her head to look at the brunette and the guy with the chocolate skin and eyes next to her. When Tori looked at Jade her eyes widened. So did Andre's.

"Oh my God" whispered Tori and took a step behind.

"She's so alike to Liz" whispered Andre shaking his head. Jade got up from her seat and approached them.

"My name's Jade. Not that girl. And I guess you're Tori and Andre" she said coldly but got no answer "Do they know how to talk or just shout?" she turned to Beck and her statement brought a small smile to his face.

"They do. It's just… you know. You look a lot like… Liz and they were her best friends and you know they are kinda… shocked" he tried to explain.

"Whatever" Jade rolled her eyes and sat down "If you're not gonna sit with us just get the hell outta here and stop staring me like I'm an alien" Jade hissed. Tori and Andre looked at each other and sat down next to Beck.

"So this is Jade" said Andre still not believing it.

"Do you have a problem of understanding? Should I better write it down for you? Maybe sing it?" Jade rolled her eyes once again and Beck gave her a strict look.

"Jade" he scolded her and Jade rejected it with a wave of her hand.

"You always talk like that?" Tori was the one who spoke first after a one minute pause.

"Yeah you got problem with that?" asked Jade giving her a death glare "Are you always shouting in people's ears?" she asked in return making Tori frown and Beck chuckle.

"You're rude" said Tori.

"And you're irritating" answered Jade before taking calmly a sip from her chocolate. Then the waitress came.

"Would you like to order something?" she asked looking at Tori and Andre.

"I'd like a freddo cappuccino" said Andre to be followed by Tori "Make them two" she said and took of her coat.

"So. What do you find so interesting in this rude being?" Tori looked at Beck but before he could answer Jade responded.

"What I find interesting in this particular moment is how you will find yourself in a ditch if you keep insulting me" she said in an angelic face. Tori ignored her and looked again at Beck waiting for his answer. Beck looked uncomfortably at Jade who was looking out of the window and then to his friends.

"She is special. She is… different. Something new. I've never met a girl like her before" he whispered.

"Yeah I've never seen a ruder and stranger girl than her" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes from here is a lake. Should I drown you there or is it good if I stab you with my scissors?" Jade thought loudly which made Beck laugh and Tori with Andre look at her frightened.

"Please don't fight. That's enough" Beck said in a pleading tone.

"Okay man. I get you. I'm sorry for snapping at you" Andre finally said making Beck smile.

"WHAT? You're going to forgive him like this?" Tori shouted.

"I swear. If you ever shout again I'm gonna punch you. Like seriously" Jade shot Tori a death glare.

"No you won't you're a coward" Tori said in a mocking tone but when Jade stood up she hid beside Andre.

"Oh my god she's crazy. She's gonna kill me" she cried and hid her face in Andre's back.

"Don't be silly Tori. Stop acting stupid" Beck said only to be interrupted by Jade.

"That's too hard to ask. Clearly she can't act normal"

"Jade you too stop it" Beck turned to Jade who smirked evilly at him. Time passed with Tori clenched on Andre's back and Andre, Beck and Jade talk in a friendly tone. Outside it was cold and dark. When they got out of the cafeteria snow was falling faster. It almost made Jade smirk.

"You like winter" Beck observed her letting the snow run down her face.

"I do. Although I hate it when it's TOO cold. But I love how dark and peaceful it is when it snows or rains. It's pure magic" she admitted and started walking leaving him behind.

"Hey wait I'm gonna get you home. I'm not leaving you alone" Beck said but Jade stopped him.

"Hey don't worry I can walk home alone. I like it! Go with your friends" she gestured at Tori and Andre who were looking at them.

"I don't want to leave you alone" he admitted and stroke a curl from her hair.

"It's not a problem. See you tomorrow at rehearsals" she said only to be interrupted by Tori.

"Rehearsals?"

"Wow how distinctive of you to listen to what we're saying" Jade mocked her but answered the question "Yes rehearsals. We're co-starring in his new film"

"Really? Congratulations Jade. That's really awesome" said Andre with a genuine smile.

"Yeah thanks" said Jade and tried hard not to smile back but didn't quite achieve it.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Beck taking her hand in his.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're talking to me again"

"Me too. And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you these days"

"It doesn't matter" she shrugged and looked into his eyes.

"Good night" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek not before whispering in her ear "I'm gonna miss you" Jade smiled back and kissed him on the other cheek whispering "I'm gonna miss you too" making Beck smile widely. They still had their hands united and no one let go.

"Beck are you ready to leave?" they heard Tori's voice and then Andre said "God Jade's right. You 're so not distinctive" which made Jade and Beck chuckle.

"Good night" she whispered one more time letting go of his hand. But before she could take another step she found herself in Beck's embrace. She smelled his wonderful scent and felt his warm breath on her neck. It made her shiver not from cold but from pleasure. She felt him kiss first her hair then the top of her head and then she heard him whisper.

"Don't ever think again that you did something wrong or that I don't want to talk to you. You are amazing Jade. This is the girl I am friends with. You are one of the most incredible persons I've ever met in my life. So don't ever think bad about you okay?" he asked but Jade didn't answer "Promise?" he asked once more and felt Jade nodding. When he finally let her go she waved once at Andre (not at Tori) and she walked her own way. It was freezing but she felt warm inside. It was one of these times when weather doesn't exist. Whether it's cold or warm, freezing or hot it doesn't matter. Cause inside you everything is perfect. Everything feels so right. And it feels so good it makes you wanna cry from joy and happiness. Jade reached her house with a big grin on her face. She even greeted Robbie who was with Cat and they were eating dinner. She explained everything to Cat with details except from the last hugging part. Ok she might have not insulted Robbie but she wasn't going to talk about her love life in front of him. When she decided to go to bed she was already thinking about Beck and how awesome the next day was going to be. Finally she could fulfill her dream. She could become a successful professional actress. She could live her dreams. She would have the life she always dreamt about. Her cell phone rang signalizing she had a message. It was from Beck.

_From Beck_

_To Jade_

_I just can't wait for tomorrow. I can't wait to see you again._

She typed back saying she couldn't wait too. She looked at Beck's name in her cell phone. This guy was seriously messing up with her. He transferred her emotions she wouldn't even imagine. They were so many that she felt the urge to write them down. And she did. And that was her last action before drifting in a peaceful sleep with a huge smile on her face.

**Asian fusion-tike: How adorable! :D The good stuff starts now ;)**

** . .mean: Thank god she writes it on a piece of paper not her facebook status.**

**Asian fusio-tike: What are you talking about? *laughs***

** . .mean: Seriously I hate that. GET A DAIRY and write there all your feels like Jade. **

**Asian fusion-tike: It's not exactly a diary but yeah… Okay... SO the next chapter will come soon! Yay!**

** . .mean: Review/ Favorite/ Follow if you want. :)**

**Asian fusion-tike: And stay tuned because we have a little surprise for you! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Awesome, amazing readers! Thank you sooo much for loving our story. Every review, favorite, follow and view is so much appreciated! You are the best! So here is chapter 11 for you! Enjoy! We think this chapter is going to make you really happy!**

"_Ok relax. Beck's next to you so everything's going to be alright"_ thought Jade tapping her foot on the ground. It was the first day of rehearsals and she was really nervous. Beck had picked her up from Cat's house and driven her to the set. She was currently sitting in her chair. She was excited cause it was the first time she got those chairs that write your name on them. But she was very nervous too. The first day on set and she felt kinda uncomfortable. From the moment she and Beck arrived a team of people had taken her to fix her makeup and hair. She sat on the chair and saw herself getting prepared. They gave her clothes to wear –not her style but anyway- and when she was ready she was left there waiting for the filming to start. As she did she met the rest of the cast. Five girls –they seemed kinda the same age as her- and six boys. Two of those boys actually were looking at her the whole time so she started ignoring them.

"You look beautiful. A little bit of color suits you" she heard Beck's voice behind her and she smiled.

"Thanks. But still it's not my style"

"Well… you're not Jade West anymore. You're Olia Arsova"

"Ok Dimitri Asimov" she teased him making him laugh.

"In five we start filming" they both heard Sergei say and Jade got up from her seat. Beck approached her took her hand in his.

"You're gonna be great" he reassured her and she nodded anxious. They started walking and Beck could see she was very stressed "Jade relax. Think about the audition you made. It was exceptional. You're going to shine" Jade gave him a little smile. Sergei gave them some last advice and the filming started. The first scene they filmed went really good. It seemed that everyone had a great chemistry. Till the end of the day they had already filmed some good scenes and everyone was very content.

"That was great right?" Beck asked Jade and she smiled.

"Yeah. I liked it so much"

"See? I told you, you didn't have to be so stressed" he patted her shoulder.

"Hey guys are you up for Chinese?" asked Stella one of the girls that play Jade's friends in the movie. Her character was named Faina. Beck looked at Jade expectantly and she shrugged.

"Yeah why not?" she said and both Beck and Stella smiled. As Jade got in Beck's car she received a message from Cat.

From Cat

Hey Jadey! How was the filming? I want news! Come quickly!

Jade responded that she was heading with Beck for Chinese and that she would come back in a couple of hours. She saw as Beck opened the heater and put some music in the radio.

"I like this song!" she exclaimed happily as Wild horses by Rolling Stones filled the silence of the car. She started singing along making Beck go speechless and look at her.

"_Wow… Such an angelic voice"_ he thought and smiled. She had her eyes closed as she was singing. She was really enjoying it. Beck kept driving silently and smiling. When the song ended Jade opened her eyes and looked at Beck. He smiled widely and she looked out of the window shyly.

"So you guys are together?" asked Stella after they ordered and Beck looked at Jade.

"Umm no just friends" answered Beck and Jade nodded.

"You seem very close" commented Alex –one of the boys that used to look at Jade all the time.

"We know each other for some time" said Jade and ended the conversation there. They got to know everyone better and Sergei made them laugh a lot. A couple of hours later they decided to call the day off and go home. Jade and Beck greeted everyone and got in Beck's car.

"Today was fun right?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Yeah it was good. But I feel exhausted"

"Time for bed?" he asked smiling and Jade smiled back. As he pulled outside Cat's house he stopped the engine and they stayed in silence.

"Well I guess I have to go inside. Cat is going to kill me for being late" said Jade after a couple of minutes.

"Ok. Send her greetings" said Beck and leaned forward the same moment Jade did placing a soft kiss on her cheek. They both pulled back a little bit starring into each other's eyes. Jade's heart started beating fast. So did Beck's. Only centimeters were separating them. And Beck's phone started ringing making them jump in their seats. As he reached for his phone Jade managed to get out of the car and wave at him before getting in the house. He sighed and answered the call.

"Beck man how was the filming today?" he heard Andre's voice and started the engine of the car again.

"Fine Andre. I'm heading home. Wanna come?" he asked and gave a last look at the closed door of Cat's house.

As the days went on the filming of the movie was getting all better. Jade found herself enjoying more and more the company of everyone but she and Beck got even closer than before. Everything went great. Until they got announced that for the next days the scenes they were going do were the kissing scenes. Beck raised his eyebrow at that. In his mind came that day outside Cat's house where he and Jade almost kissed. He felt both weird and good. Jade on the other hand felt extremely nervous. She wasn't sure about what she was feeling for Beck. They were friends but that night she felt something more. And only the thought of Beck's lips on hers made her heart beat fast. As she was getting prepared for the filming she could feel her hands tremble. Her breath became heavier and faster and she could swear that she could feel sweat on her forehead.

"_I don't sweat. Ever"_ she thought and touched her forehead _"What's going on with me?" _she wondered and she tried to calm down. Deep inside her she knew that a reason she didn't want to kiss Beck was Liz. She felt like she didn't have the right to. But on the other hand she did want to kiss him. While she was getting dressed Beck was sitting on his chair thinking.

"_It's impossible not to kiss her. And it has to be real n the movie. I want to but… Liz_" he thought and passed his hand inside his hair.

"Troubled much?" he heard Andre's voice and smiled.

"Hey man what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. So why this skeptical face?" asked Andre and Beck sighed.

"Today I have a kissing scene with Jade" he answered honestly and Andre froze. It's not like he didn't know there were going to be kissing scenes but he knew Beck all too good to know he felt really guilty for kissing Jade when Liz had died only some time ago.

"It's… just acting" said Andre trying to make him feel better.

"I know man but still… I feel bad"

"You wanna explain?"

"I feel bad cause I'm going to kiss her because Liz died sometime ago. But also I feel bad cause… I feel like I want to kiss her…" he admitted and Andre's eyes widened.

"You starting to fall for her?" he asked and Beck took a deep breath.

"I don't know I really don't know" he shook his head and Andre patted his shoulder.

"Filming time" shouted Sergei and Beck got up after Andre wished him good luck. Jade's stomach hurt from the stress as she walked towards him "And… action" said Sergei and both Jade and Beck started acting. They were having a "conversation" but Jade couldn't really focus on her words. She felt her head heavy and her vision become kinda blur. As Beck took a step closer to her she felt like the world started spinning. Her heart beating faster than usual. Painfully fast. Beck's hands found Jade's waist and brought his lips closer to her. And that's when her legs paralyzed and she fainted. Beck caught her waist strongly and everyone surrounded them. Beck panicked and when he met Andre's eyes he saw that his friend was shocked too. Beck quickly called Jade's doctor and drove her to the hospital. He was told to wait at the waiting room. He was walking impatiently while Andre was sitting in a chair looking at him.

"What if she's not ok?" he asked and Andre looked at him.

"She's going to be alright"

"How do you know?"

"She has Liz's heart" with that answer Beck fell in silence and didn't let any word out. Two hours. That was how much they waited. The Jade's doctor came and Beck started asking questions.

"Is she ok? Is she going to be ok? She will live won't she?"

"Of course she will. Don't worry she's fine. She just got very stressed that's all" answered the doctor and Beck gave him a serious look.

"Are you sure?"

"We made all the necessary tests and she's fine"

"Can I see her?"

"No let her calm down for a little bit. Just please. The best right now is to keep her away from stress and tiredness"

"That's kinda difficult Doc. We are filming a movie together" said Beck and the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You are filming a movie with the girl that has Liz's heart?"

"Yes" admitted Beck and the doctor smiled.

"Well at least let her have a day off and she will be great"

"When can I see her?" asked Beck expectantly and as the doctor saw he really needed to see her he sighed.

"In a couple of hours I guess. But let her sleep a little bit"

"Thanks doctor" smiled Beck and when the doctor left he turned to look at Andre. But he didn't manage to tell something cause Tori and Cat came running to them.

"Is she ok? Is my Jadey ok? Oh god I swear if anything happened to her…" said Cat but Beck interrupted her.

"Cat relax she's fine. Don't worry"

"I want to see her" she begged and Beck sighed.

"You can't. At least not now. We're going to see her in a couple of hours" he answered and gave her a hug. Tori gave him a weird look but he ignored her. Then he proceeded to explain what exactly happened although for some reason he didn't mention that it was the kissing scene. Maybe because Tori would freak out. When Beck and Cat entered Jade's room they saw that she was still sleeping. Cat got by her side taking gently Jade's hand in hers. Beck reached the other side and just looked at her peaceful face. He caressed her cheek and smiled when she didn't wake up.

"She's a heavy sleeper" he commented and Cat smiled.

"You have no idea"

Half an hour later Jade opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by her best friend and Beck.

"Hey Jadey. How do you feel?" asked Cat smiling and Jade gave her a confused look.

"Where am I?"

"At hospital but you're ok" answered Beck and Jade turned to look at him.

"Beck what happened?"

"You fainted in the middle of the filming. Too much stress said the doctor" he said and she took a minute to remember. She blushed a little bit at the memory of her fainting. It wasn't the same kind of stress the doctor meant. She was more stressed about the kiss but of course she wouldn't admit it. At least not in front of Beck.

"But I'm ok now?"

"Yes. But you will have a day off so you can relax and be ok" he said and she nodded.

"What about the movie?"

"I think that losing one day won't affect us" he teased her and she smiled. Andre and Tori got in the room too.

"Hey girl! How are you feeling?" Andre greeted her while Tori only waved at her and she smiled.

"I'm good thanks. So when can I go home?" she asked willingly.

"Right after you sign here" said the doctor getting in the room and giving her some papers. Two days later she returned to work. Everybody greeted her with smiles and hugs. Sergei patted her shoulder and Stella winked at her. After the greetings Jade went to change clothes and makeup and Sergei approached Beck.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah of course" answered Beck looking at Jade disappear at her dressing room "She's just kinda stressed"

"Kay. Keep an eye on her" said Sergei and Beck nodded. When everyone got prepared the filming started and Jade took a deep breath. She could feel her heart beating fast again.

"_Easy Jade. Relax"_she tried to calm down. She and Beck got in acting mode. And Beck started approaching her again. She took a little step back but Beck's hands found her waist. His face came closer to hers and her hands found his chest. And then his lips captured hers making her feel dizzy but happy. Oh yeah. Happy. Her heart was literally jumping inside her. And she felt so good…

**Asian fusion- tike: Awwww... I love the ending so much 3**

**What. that. supposed. to. mean: Yeah I worked so hard on this chapter.**

**Asian fusion- tike: You did nothing. I wrote it.**

**What. that. supposed. to. mean: Yeah but the thought counts.**

**Asian fusion- tike: *facepalm* What am I gonna do with you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh God guys your support is so amazing! You motivate us so much! Thank you for all the good words and we hope you enjoy every single chapter cause we write it with love and excitement. Things are getting even better in the upcoming chapters. **

**Also we would like to inform you that since this is chapter 12, the story will end in chapter 15 so… we have like three more chapters. I hope you get excited for how the story is going to end. What is your own opinion? How would you like the story to end? Tell us in your review! **

**Ok no more words! Here is chapter 12 for you!**

"Oh my God Jadey please! Please!" said Cat in a pleading tone.

"No is no Cat" Jade refused to agree with her best friend and started going to her bedroom.

"But why don't you even think about it? It's a good idea. This way Tori is going to stop disliking you"

"Cat I don't care if Tori dislikes me. In fact I don't care even if she wants to be friends with me. I don't like her. And I'm not going out to celebrate Christmas with Tori. If it was only Beck and Andre then I would think about it. But I can't handle both Robbie and Tori in the same night. I'm gonna go crazy"

"You're just overreacting" Cat rolled her eyes and followed Jade to her room "Why can't we have a good time with all our friends?"

"Tori for sure isn't my friend and before you say she can be, I don't want her to be"

"Jade" Cat's voice turned to serious "do it for me. All our Christmas is lonely. We can finally have fun. Look. We are gonna go out with our friends, we will have a great night, we will eat, we will sing. We will do whatever we want. And it's gonna be amazing"

"You are not persuading me Cat" said Jade and turned her back to her best friend. Cat clearly annoyed by Jade's stubbornness got out of the room and hit the door.

"If I can't persuade you I know someone who will" whispered Cat returning to the living room and taking her cell phone in her hands she dialed Beck's number "Hey Beck will you please make me a favor?" she said and a wide smile appeared in her face.

Jade was sitting on her bed listening to music. It made her relax and feel extremely calm. Until there was a knock on the door.

"Cat I'm done discussing it!" shouted Jade but the door opened and Beck got in "Beck? What are you doing here?" she asked and quickly lowered the voice of the music.

"Hello to you too" he greeted her and sat next to her on the bed "I came to see how you are" he added when Jade didn't greet him back.

"I'm fine. Cat is getting on my nerves a little bit but fine. How are you?"

"You know… I'm just appreciating the fact that the filming has stopped for Christmas and I can spend more time with my friends" he smiled while she nodded "So what are you planning for Christmas?" he asked and even though at first Jade was about to speak she then thought about it twice. And while eyeing him dangerously she started shouting.

"CATTTTTT. I'M GONNA KILL YOU. IF YOU THINK THAT BY CALLING HIM TO PERSUADE ME TO COME TO THIS STUPID PARTY YOU'RE PLANNING WILL CHANGE MY MIND THEN YOU'RE WRONG" she got up from the bed and tried to get out of the room but Beck managed to wrap his hands around her body and stop her from murdering Cat.

"Stop shouting. And Cat is right. I don't understand why you don't wanna come" Beck held her close to him and tried to look in her eyes.

"I just… don't. You have no right to make me come Beck"

"Is it because of Tori?" he asked when Jade got away from his grip.

"You know I don't care about what this bitch says or does"

"Jade. Tori is my friend so watch your mouth" he gave her a meaningful look and she shrugged not really caring.

"Look I know what you're doing here. You are trying to bring me and Vega close cause Liz used to be close with Tori. But guess what! I'm not Liz. The fact that I have her heart doesn't mean that I'm the person she used to be" said Jade furious and Beck looked at her motionlessly. Liz's reference sent a chill through his spine. He had just realized that it was gonna be the first Christmas without Liz. He felt his knees paralyze. Jade noticed the change of mood and gave him a look as he sat on the bed speechless. Jade felt kinda guilty that she mentioned Liz in that way. She knew that this theme was too sensitive "I'm sorry" she whispered and sat next to him.

"Look. I know that all this seems like I'm comparing you to… Liz and all you said before. But I know you and Liz are different persons. So different. I'm not trying to fill the gap that Liz left with you. No I'm not trying to do that. I just… look since I met you…" he stopped and looked at her not sure if he should continue. Jade's eyes were screaming yes "Since then I don't feel alone anymore. Can you believe it?" he passed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath "I'm just trying to spend time with you cause I want to. Not because you have Liz's heart or that you both have the same hair or whatever. I want to be close to you cause you seem special to me and different and incredible and… Do you understand what I mean?" he asked and Jade smirked a little bit.

"If I say yes will you please promise me that you will talk to Tori so she won't annoy me too much?" she asked and a wide smile appeared in Beck's face.

"I promise" he said putting his arm around her shoulders making her smile. Jade looked in his eyes and enjoyed his warm hug. It was a moment she didn't want to interrupt cause it was simply beautiful. Until Cat came in the room.

"Oopsy! I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?" Jade and Beck heard Cat's voice and pulled apart. It was when they understood that they had both leaned forward and their lips were only inches apart. Jade cleared her throat and gave Cat a death glare.

"No. But now that I remembered it. I have to kill you" she started chasing Cat in the house while the red haired girl hid behind her boyfriend's back.

"What is going on here?" exclaimed Robbie trying to protect Cat from Jade.

"You know… Just Jade being Jade" exclaimed Beck trying to catch Jade. When he managed it he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her way from Cat who was giggling.

"Stop giggling" ordered Jade and Beck smiled at her. Robbie shook his head smiling too and hugged Cat.

"You guys are never gonna grow up will you?" he pointed out only to make Jade turn her attention to him.

"Look who's talking about growing up! Where's Rex Robbie? Oh yeah right on your bed isn't he?" she teased him and he pouted.

"Enough. Let's all calm a little bit" said Beck and released Jade from his grip.

Four days later Jade was making Cat's hair when they heard the bell ringing.

"Robbie can you please open the door?" asked Cat and Robbie opened the door quickly.

"Hello guys" he greeted Andre, Tori and Beck.

"Hey Robbie how are you?" Beck greeted him and got in the house with his friends.

"Looking good guys" Robbie complimented Tori and Andre who smiled widely.

"Merry Christmas everyone" a giggly Cat climbed down the stairs carefully.

"Oh my God Cat you look gorgeous" Beck took her in his hug and span her around making her laugh hysterically.

"She's always gorgeous" commented Robbie planting a kiss on her cheek and Tori with Andre hugged her whispering Merry Christmas.

"We have presents for you" exclaimed Cat happily surprising everyone.

"You do? You really shouldn't!" said Tori surprised hugging Cat again.

"Yeah it wasn't necessary but thank you so much" Andre patted Robbie's shoulder while Beck was searching for Jade.

"Where's Jade?" he asked but he didn't manage to get an answer cause the same moment Jade climbed down the stairs. Silence fell in the room at her appearance. Straight black hair. Red lipstick. Black dress with a low neckline. Bright red high heels. And a pretty confident and mind blowing look on her face.

"What's going on? Why do you look me like that?" she asked when she reached her friends and saw Cat smiling proudly at her.

"You look incredible" said Beck forgetting to breath. He cleared his throat and smiled at her causing her to smile too.

"Well thank you. Cat did you give them the presents?" she asked and turned her back to reach her bag.

"Oh no I was waiting for you" exclaimed Cat. Beck couldn't take his eyes from Jade. Suddenly he felt someone elbowing him. He looked at Andre who chuckled at him. Cat and Jade picked the presents up and approached their friends.

"This was clearly NOT my idea" said Jade making Andre smile and Tori roll her eyes.

"Clearly" whispered Tori and Jade looked at her with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing" muttered Tori and Jade nodded.

"This is for you" Jade handed the bag at Tori and then went to Beck. When everyone opened their presents they decided to go out.

When the night ended Tori and Andre went back home thanking everyone for the great night but Beck stayed back.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he whispered in Jade's ear and she nodded eagerly.

"Cat go home. We're going for a little walk" Jade informed Cat and her friend gave her a giggly look.

"Alright…. Don't be late" Cat winked at Jade who gave her a meaningful look making Robbie smirk.

Beck and Jade kept walking side by side, hand in hand.

"It's cold isn't it?" asked Beck and Jade nodded.

"Yeah but I'm fine. You're hot so I don't really mind" Beck gave her a look chuckling and she rolled her eyes "I didn't mean it like it sounded. What I wanted to say was that you are warm. That's it" she corrected her words making Beck laugh louder. They had arrived at a small park near Cat's and Jade's house.

"You know this park right?" asked Jade and he nodded "There's a little bridge there. You wanna go there?" she suggested and Beck leaded her there. He helped her step on the bridge and not fall. The scenery was magical. The snow was falling constantly making everything white. So peacefully perfect. Beck and Jade were still holding hands. Beck had Jade in his arms keeping her warm.

"You wanna dance?" he asked all of a sudden making her laugh.

"There's no music" she exclaimed.

"Do you need any?" he asked making her shrug. He placed his hands around her waist while hers moved around his neck. They started dancing slowly with their bodies close and their breaths getting a little bit faster "Jade" whispered Beck making her look at him.

"What is it?" she asked while they were still dancing.

"I want to tell you something" he said and gulped.

"What is it?"

"Look… Some days ago… I told you I'm not comparing you to Liz. I meant what I said. I don't compare you with her and I won't. But that doesn't mean that I don't start developing feelings for you. Like… strong feelings. And I don't want you to think that it is because… you know it's not because I miss Liz but because of the fact that you are an amazing person. An amazing woman that I never thought I would meet and now that I did I 'm so grateful. And of course I don't want to lose you but I can't stay only friends with you too and I have to say this cause…" he tried to end his monologue but Jade didn't let him. She placed her lips on his with passion making him feel dizzy and dazzled. He responded quickly wrapping his arms around her tighter and she smiled in the kiss. When she opened her eyes she saw him smiling too. He caressed her face and leaned forward again. He placed his lips on hers softly. This was their first real kiss. The most perfect kiss. Beck turned her around making her laugh loudly and when he put her down he held her close to his chest.

"Jade West… I… I love you" exclaimed Beck and Jade looked in his eyes.

"Are you sure about it?" she asked unsure and he nodded "Then I love you too"

"Then Merry Christmas babe. You gave me the perfect present"

"Merry Christmas Beck… This Christmas is the best… ever"

**Asian fusion-tike: Awwwwwww...3**

**What. that. supposed. to. mean: Want some pop corn? **

**Asian fusion-tike: *takes pop corn without taking eyes off the screen* **

**What. that. supposed. to. mean: Whatcha looking at? *looks at the screen* **

**(half hour later) **

**Asian fusion-tike & what that. supposed. to. mean: AWWWWWWWW 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg guyssssss we're so sorry for being so late! Happy new yearrrrrrrr (yeah we know it's too late to say that but we wanted to share our love and happiness with you!) Ok thank you SO MUCH all for your love, support and patience. Also, as you know this is the 13****th**** chapter. Which means we have TWO more chapters till the story's end! GET EXCITED PEOPLEEEEE! Here's chapter 13 for you written with pure love!**

"I know Beck but we have to keep this as secret. At least for now. Yes I know but you know people will start criticize us! I think I hear Cat coming. Love you, Bye!" Jade said as she pressed the 'end call' button.

"JADEYYYYYYY!" A high voice said from the other room. "YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!" She was much exited. Jade let a small frown and went to the living room where Cat was.

"What are you so exiting about, Cat?" She said looking at her.

"Don't act like you don't know Jadey." Cat said putting her bags down. Jade still had no clue.

"New Year's Eve is tomorrow aren't you exited?" Cat said all jolly.

"No." Jade said ready to leave but Cat run in front of her and stopped her. With puppy dog eyes she said.

"Will you help me set the table, Jadey?"

"No."

"Don't be stubborn Jadey! HELP ME" Cat demanded.

"Ugh. Fine. What do I have to do?" Jade said crossing her arms. Cat smiled and gave her a list of things she had to do.

"Cat, why you put bible on the shopping list?"

"Because they don't let me buy it anymore"

"Okay… I'll go do the shopping then." Jade said as she put her coat and boots on before exiting the house. As she did the shopping, she remembered that she had to buy a present for Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Andre. Like she would buy something for Tori. As she was wandering around the mall, trying to find gifts for the others a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Here's my beautiful girl" A voice said. Jade immediately recognized the voice and turned giving Beck a kiss in the mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Buying a gift for my amazing girlfriend" He said with a smirk.

"Have you bought anything yet?" She asked.

"No."

"Good cause I hate it when people buy me useless presents. Let me show you what I want." She said taking his hand in hers and dragging him into a store.

(Two hours later…)

"Oh this is way better. No I hate the color." Jade have searched almost the whole mall, dragging an exhausted Beck behind her.

"Babe, maybe it would be better if I got you something. I'm sure you'll love it." Beck said.

"Ugh, whatever" Beck smiled and hugged Jade, asking for a kissing.

"Beck, Beck stop it." Jade said laughing a bit. Finally, she gave in and kissed him. Just in the middle of their kiss, Beck's phone rang.

"It's Andre. Wait a minute." He said answering. "Hey Andre. I'm at the mall. Yes. Yes. No Jade is here too. Sure why not? Okay bye"

"What did he want?" Jade asked after a minute of silence, raising her eyebrow.

"Andre will be here soon. He wants to buy gifts." Explained Beck.

"Can't he do it alone?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Common babe, he won't bite" Beck said making Jade grown.

"Heyy guys" They heard a voice calling them from far.

"Andre? How did you arrive so fast?" Beck asked confused.

"Oh, I was here actually." He explained.

"Ugh, can I go find something for Cat now?" Jade said crossing her arms.

"Sure ba- I mean Jade" Beck said. Jade gave him a stare. Nobody had to know about them. Not yet.

"Okay…" Andre said fitting the awkward silence.

(The next day…)

"JADEY WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" An exited Cat said to her while jumping on her bed.

"NO!" Screamed Jade grabbing Cat and throwing her down on the bed. But instead of crying, Cat started laughing.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP" Threated Jade but Cat was stubborn.

"The guests will be here in 10 hours. WAKEE UPP!"

"Ugh, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jade screamed.

"I'll go bring the coffee"

"yeah that won't make me get up."

(two minutes later…)

"This coffee is so good."

"see? I told you. Now let's get to work" Cat stood up dragging Jade behind her. The time seemed to pass so fast when Cat and Jade were preparing the house and themselves for the guests. Jade spent the half-day preparing herself for the night. She wanted to look special. For Beck. Even though she couldn't kiss him right in front of everyone, she wanted to look special for him. She wore her new dress, which was black of course that looked amazing on her. It was her favorite. It was made for her. With smoky eyes, red lipstick and high confidence she was ready. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"GUESTS ARE HERE!" Cat shouted exited, while running to open it. "HII BECK" She said and gave him a hug. By hearing his name, Jade jumped from her seat and run to the door.

"Beck" She said trying to hold her excitement. He froze for a bit. He was stunned by her beauty. That night she looked perfect. And her huge smile was the cherry on top.

"Beck?" His thoughts were interrupted by Jade's voice. He shook his head a bit and then hugged Jade.

"Sorry girls. I was stunned by your beauty" He said softly. Cat giggled and went to the kitchen while Jade blushed a bit. It was the first time anyone saw Jade West blushing.

"Thanks" she said trying to hide her red cheeks. Beck smiled and entered the house.

"Jadey where is the champagne?" Asked suddenly Cat.

"I thought you bought it."

"No. Oh my God. We don't have champagne!" Cat was starting to freak out.

"Relax Cat. Jade and I can go buy some now." Said Beck trying to calm her down.

"Really? That's awesome. Go now!" Said Cat. Beck looked at Jade, who groaned but she went with him, because she also knew that this would be their chance to be alone. As they exited the house, Beck took Jade's hand in his and they walked side by side. Both silent. They needn't words to describe their feelings.

"When should we tell them the truth?" Suddenly Beck asked.

"I don't know maybe when they all calm down"

"You know that they won't"

"But you also know how they will react to this"

"But I can't keep it as a secret too"

"Just wait. Be a little patient. Jeez" At these words they quitted down again. Even after reaching the store, they were quiet. Only when they approached the alcohol drinks, Beck spoke.

"What champagne should we buy?"

"A kiddy champagne for Cat, and normal for us." Jade said taking a bottle of champagne from the shelf.

"Kiddy champagne?" Beck asked confused.

"Yeah. It's just a frizzy drink in a champagne bottle. Believe me you don't want Cat to drink real champagne" Jade said, while a small flashback crossed her mind. It was about two years ago. Cat drunk champagne for the first time. It was just a half glass but it was enough for Cat to get crazy. Three people had to catch and tie her up. After that Jade was extra careful with her.

"Okay. So I see we're good. Let's go pay." Beck said. Jade nodded and followed him. They slowly approached the cashier, knowing that the more they will be far from home, the more time they will spend alone. As they were ready to pay for the drinks, suddenly a loud crash was heard. Then two men got inside the store, with guns and shouted.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW" All the people immediately obeyed. Beck lay upon Jade, to protect her. He knew how much Jade was scared now. And he had to protect her no matter what. While one of them was picking all the cash, the other man was pointing at people with his gun. Suddenly he felt someone pulling Jade away.

"LET HER GO" Beck screamed.

"STUP UP OR I WILL SHUT YOU" Threated the man. But Beck didn't obey. He pulled Jade and screamed to let her go. And the tears that were running down her eyes, were making Beck more furious. And not just him. When finally the man had enough, he pointed his gun at Beck.

"LEAVE THE GIRL!" The man threated one last time.

"Never!" Beck screamed back. Then a gunshot was heard.

"BECKKKK!" Jade screamed with tears running down her cheeks. The other man also heard the shot and stopped immediately. He screamed at the shooter and then they both run away. Jade, now free, collapsed to the floor next to Beck, who was unconscious. Thankfully, other people reached fast and called an ambulance and the police. In 5 minutes, medics were over Beck, picking him to take him to the hospital. Jade never let Beck. She was next to him all the way to hospital, where the medics took him away leaving a hysterical Jade behind.

"Miss. Miss calm down." A nurse tried to comfort her. "Are you a relative to Mr. Oliver?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend."

"Okay. You shall wait here and maybe call his relatives. I'm sure they are worried" She said and left. Jade trembling and crying called the person she knew that wouldn't let her down. Cat.

"Hey Jadey. Where are you. The guests are waiting for you. The party will start soon." Cat said.

"Cat." Jade managed to say, shaking and tears rolling down her eyes. "Come… to… the hospital now. Beck got…" She tried to explain what happened but more tears stopped her. She dropped her phone and fell on the floor crying hysterically.

"Jadey? Jadeyy what happened?" Cat's voice was still heard from the phone, but Jade didn't spoke. Just cried. On the other line, Cat shouted to Tori, Andre and Robbie.

"Guys Beck and Jade are the hospital. We have to go." She screamed feeling a tear coming. Sudden silence filled the room.

"Hospital? What are they doing there?" Tori asked worried.

"I don't know but we have to go!" Cat shouted grabbing her coat and running outside. Robbie followed her, screaming her name. Then Andre and Tori followed. Back in the hospital, Jade was crying her eyes out. Suddenly she heard Cat's voice.

"Jadeyyyyyyyyyyyyy" She screamed running to her. She picked her up and hugged her tightly while Jade cried on her shoulder. Everybody's faces were now twice as worried as they were before.  
"Tell us what happened" Tori asked sitting down next to her placing her arm on Jade's back. They were more like enemies, but in this moment, they had to be good to each other. For Beck. He loved them both and they had to show that they loved him too. But Jade didn't spoke. She was quietly sobbing in Cat's shoulder. Then she whispered something into Cat's ear that made her gasp.

"Cat what did she say?" Robbie asked.

"Beck. Beck. Got shot." She managed to whisper.

**Asian fusion-tike: Oh. My. God. I can't believe it.**

**What that supposed to mean: YES YOU CAN. **

**Asian fusion-tike: IS…. IS HE DEAD?**

**What that supposed to mean: You know the answer ;) **

**Asian fusion-tike: Yes… Yes, I do. But still... It's sad. **

**What that supposed to mean: Here have a tissue**

**Asian fusion-tike: Can I share it with our viewers?**

**What that supposed to mean: Here guys take one too!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG guys we're so so sorry for being so late! But we were really busy (asian fusion-tike with uni and . .mean with school) cause we both had exams! We hope you can forgive us! Here's chapter 14 for you. Next one will be the last one! Prepare yourselves hehe! Enjoy!**

Beck had just opened his eyes when he heard voice form the other side of… well where he was cause he didn't know exactly where he was. He tried hard to understand what the people in the room were saying but it was hard cause they were whispering.

"When he wakes up everything will be over" he recognized Tori's voice although it wasn't her usual sweet tone… She was angry.

"You don't have the right to tell us what to do and decide for our lives" Jade answered angrily.

"You don't have the right to destroy his life"

"I don't destroy his life"

"Well why is he in hospital then?"

"_So I'm in the hospital"_ thought Beck remembering what had really happened.

"It's not my fault he got shot" he heard Jade's voice again. He could picture her with her usual angry look.

"Of course it is" exclaimed Tori making Beck mentally roll his eyes.

"Now ladies please keep it down. You might wake up Beck" Andre interrupted their fight and Cat's whining filled the room.

"Stop it Cat" whispered Jade making Cat go silent. A moment of silence passed and Beck decided to make his presence clear.

"Jade" he whispered and heard footsteps approaching him.

"Did he speak?" Tori's questioning tone came close to his ear.

"YAYYYY"

"Cat stop shouting"

"Sorry"

"Jade" repeated Beck and a cold hand touched his.

"Beck… I'm here" he heard her amazing voice and slowly opened his eyes "Hey" she greeted him and he saw her beautiful eyes red and tired.

"_She mustn't have slept"_ he thought but smiled at her anyway "Hey babe"

"Ughhh" he heard Tori's groan and turned to his side to look at her.

"Hey Tori"

"What were you thinking? Do you know how much everyone's been worried for you? You are so irresponsible and-"

"Woah woah if you wanna speak to him you're gonna speak to him good or else you're out of the room" spoke Jade making Tori furious.

"Who do you think you are to order me like that you stupid bitch"

"Hey" Beck tried to intervene but Andre interrupted him.

"Tori stop it. She's right"

"Oh so now you defend her?"

"No but you know that the doctor said to put no pressure on Beck" he answered making her sigh.

"Ok can we calm down?" asked Beck tired of this situation and then his eyes fell on Cat on the end of the bed.

"Hi Beck" she waved at him cheerfully planting a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Kitty Cat. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she giggled and Beck chuckled. Not a good idea cause it made him wince from pain.

"Are you ok?" Jade immediately asked and Beck nodded. That's when the doctor came in.

"Ok people. Everyone out. I have to examine Beck"

"Can I stay?" asked Jade and Beck nodded but the doctor had another opinion.

"No Miss you have to go out too"

Jade managed to control the urge of punching him for calling her Miss and went out putting her hand around Cat's shoulders. When they got out of the room Jade and Cat sat next to each other talking about Jade and Beck's movie while Tori was starring Jade with hatred in her eyes.

"Tori chill out" Andre whispered in her ear but she snapped.

"Why are you behaving like that? You know it's her fault. We can't let that happen Andre! They can't be together" she said loudly but Jade ignored her even though her blood was boiling at the moment.

"Tori shhh it's not the place to shout"

"I will shout as much as I want. We have to save Beck from… this that he calls love. He can't love her. He shouldn't be with her"

"Tori I think you're overacting"

"I knew it. She took you by her side didn't she?"

"Will you stop being paranoid?" said Jade trying to control her voice.

"I'm not the one being paranoid. You are the one being paranoid cause you think that you can be with Beck. YOU CAN'T"

"You're pathetic" answered Jade sitting again next to Cat whose face was really worried and sad.

"Will you please stop fighting?" asked Cat but neither Jade nor Tori answered back.

When the doctor came out of the room he gave the gang a meaningful look and Jade was the first one to get in the room.

"You were fighting again" exclaimed Beck and Jade nodded.

"I'm sorry" she apologized and Beck took her hand in his.

"She's making your life hell isn't she?"

"I can handle her. All I care now is for you to be good. Nothing else matters"

"I'm fine babe don't worry"

"I'm sorry you got shot" she said with tears in her eyes.

"No baby please don't cry it could happen to anyone. Only those idiots are to blame"

"I should have protected you"

"No I should have protected you"

"You did"

"That was the goal" he answered sweetly and Jade rested her head on the pillow next to his head "I love you" he said and she smiled.

"I love you too…. But Tori won't let us be happy"

"We can ignore her"

"Can we?" asked Jade and that's when Tori, Andre and Cat came in the room.

"Sweet" said Tori bitterly making Jade roll her eyes. Beck just frowned.

"Why can't you accept us together?" he asked his best friend making her fake smile drop.

"Oh let me guess why… Oh yeah because it's only been a few time since Liz died –Do you remember Liz? Your almost future wife, the love of our life, the girl you used to be with almost your whole life- and you have already forgotten her AND found a new chick exclaiming you want to be with her and that you love her not even caring anymore about your dead girlfriend and our friend but you can't move forward Beck"

"I think the one who can't move forward is you Tori" answered Beck with gritted teeth "You said it by yourself. She's dead. Nothing brings her back. She's gone" he whispered looking at Tori who was crying. Jade didn't let any word out "So you have to accept that I decided to move on with a girl that literally helped me through all this and that she loves me and I love her too. Believe it or not . I do. And you can't change what we feel"

"I won't accept this" answered Tori and quickly got out of the room.

"I'm sorry man" exclaimed Andre and got out of the room too. Cat was sitting in the corner playing with her hair and Jade was staying silent.

"When am I getting out of here?" asked Beck after a second and Jade shrugged.

"The doctor didn't make it clear"

"Can we make it clear? I wanna go home"

"You're still not healed Beck"

"I wanna go home" he repeated making Jade sigh.

_1 MONTH LATER_

"What's up?" he asked Jade while she was getting in his RV.

"Nothing" she answered bitterly and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Ok let's see. Filming for the movie has ended so you can't be angry with the director. You haven't spoken to your parents for a long time so you can't be angry with them either. You never get that angry with Cat… So I guess it's Tori again?"

"She called me for the fourth time today to call me the same adjectives she does this whole month. I'm sick of it. I'm ignoring her most of the time. But I'm tired…" she answered and Beck approached her. He sat next to her on the bed and cupped her face with both his hands.

"You don't know how many times I've spoken to her"

"I know" she shrugged and he took her in his hug.

"Ok. I want you to promise me something"

"What?"

"You will go home and you will pack the most important things. And when I'll call you you have to get out of house without anyone knowing you're gone"

"What is it a game or something"

"Uhhh something like that. Neither Cat nor anyone else can see you ok? It has to be a secret"

"I can't promise you to do something when I know nothing about it"

"Please do this for me"

"Beck what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing. Just do as I say. Don't you trust me?"

"I do… Do you want me to move in with you? Cause you could ask it directly without all this secrecy"

"Just do what I told you. Only the most important things. Go" he said and Jade got out of the RV confused.

"_I have a weird boyfriend" _she thought but drove to Cat's house anyway. When she arrived she checked to be sure no one was at home and quickly reached her bedroom _"Ok he said only the most important things. I guess clothes are the most important ones… And my makeup… And all of my shoes and bags… And money. And food… I guess? Shit I really don't know what to take with me"_ she thought and then her cell phone rang. It was a message from Beck.

_From Beck_

_Only clothes etc. No food. And your id etc_

When she filled her suitcase and got sure she took everything she wanted she sat on her bed _"Is this a trip or something?"_ she questioned herself but Beck had already called her before she could answer and she got out of the house as soon as possible.

"I told you to take only the important things" said Beck and Jade scowled.

"All of these are important" she answered making him roll his eyes "Can you please tell me where we're going? And why we have to leave like that? And why you didn't let me to say goodbye to Cat?"

"We're going away"

"Yeah I got that but…wait what do you mean we're going away?"

"We're leaving the town. As long as we stay here we're never gonna be happy. Tori's never going to let us be. We're leaving. It's temporary of course. Don't freak out. We will come back… one day but till then we will lie happily together"

"Where are we going?" whispered Jade white from fear.

"I don't know. You choose" answered Beck calmly driving his car.

"I could at least say goodbye to Cat" said Jade in a low tone.

"Do you think she would have let you leave?"

"Not by any chance. Ok but we can still call her later to tell her we're ok?"

"Of course babe. So… tell me. Where is our new life going to begin?" he asked and Jade smirked.

"You know where" she answered back taking his hand in hers.

"NEW YORK we're coming" he shouted making her laugh and driving faster leaving their town and friends behind.

** . .mean: THAT'S A FREAKING CLIFFHANGER!**

**Asian fusion – tike: Oh I know!**

** . .mean: It can't end like that!**

**Asian fusion – tike: But we have one more chapter! THE LAST ONE!**

** . .mean: THEY LEFT**

**Asian fusion – tike: I know I wrote it**

** . .mean: THEY'RE GOING AWAY**

**Asian fusion – tike: Hey chill out they're gonna be fine**

** . .mean: ARE THEY?**

**Asian fusion – tike: Well… I don't know… Are they?**

** . .mean: …**

**Asian fusion – tike: ….**

**Asian fusion – tike: Well I guess we'll see in the next and last chapter…**

** . .mean: I HATE YOU**

**Asian fusion – tike: Love ya too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guyssssssss! How are you?! Last chapter here! We know we're late but… this chapter is the last and most loved by us. So here we are! Chapter 15 is here for you! Thank you for everything!**

"I- no, no I can't… I said I can't… You don't raise the tone of voice to me… No you have to cancel it… Because I have planned a meeting with some old friends and Beck really wants to see them and I don't want to ruin all these… Discussion is over. If they really wanna work with me they can wait" said Jade talking in the telephone and rolling her eyes at her manager's complains "Well I don't care. I'm done talking Lydia. I'll call you later" she hung up the call and took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright babe?" Beck came in the house aware of his girlfriend's irritated expression.

"Nuh… It was just Lydia"

"What did she want?" he asked sitting next to her on the sofa.

"To get on my nerves" she answered resting her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair.

"Come on what did she want?" he asked again and Jade exhaled deeply.

"Some producers wanted to have a meeting with me for a new movie and I said to Lydia that I cannot go today but she kept insisting on not canceling the appointment and then I told her that if they want me so much they can wait for me but she kept on GETTING ON MY NERVES" she shouted making Beck wince a little bit.

"Well I see problem is solved. They will wait" he answered and Jade shrugged.

"I don't care. I have millions of producers dying to have me in their movies" she answered and Beck smiled.

"Of course you do" he paused for a minute and then turned to look in her eyes "are you ready for them? I feel kinda weird. We haven't seen them for five years. You can say I'm a little bit stressed you know"

"Beck they are our friends. Except from Tori which by the way is a terrible idea since she was the main reason we left the rest of our friends ad our homes to come here"

"Yeah but if we hadn't left maybe we wouldn't be famous in New York"

"I think we would. The movie we starred in five years ago was the biggest step and if we had stayed there maybe fame would have come earlier. But here in New York we had to care about the home, the rent, jobs to get money and then focus on our career"

"Well the thing now is that we are ok, we are capable of living our dreams… and we're together" he smiled making her smirk too "I'm really stupid though… I shouldn't be stressed at all. I mean… We've been talking on telephone with Cat for the last couple of years… and Andre seemed pretty ok on telephone… We don't have to fear anything"

"No we don't" answered Jade simply but deep inside her she was nervous too. They had left five years ago to live together with anyone blocking their way and happiness. But when they did so they lost everything. Their home, their friends, the life they were used to. And what if their friends had changed… What if… their friendship wouldn't come back to what it used to be?

Suddenly Jade's cell phone began ringing again making them jump a little bit. Jade scowled and looked at the screen. Her scowl changed to a smirk.

"Hey Kitty Cat" she answered the phone and Beck smiled too "Yeah sure. Ok see you in a couple of ours then. Bye"

"Excited?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"We should get ready. Come on get up"

"But we still have a couple of hours babe" Beck tried to protest but Jade's death glare made him get up with a chuckle.

Three hours later both Jade and Beck had reached the airport and were getting out of the car.

"I told you we will be late" hissed Jade and Beck moved his head negatively.

"I didn't see you very worried when we were making out in the bathroom" he pointed out with a grin and Jade blushed a little bit.

"Shut up" she answered and took his hand to make him move quicker. As it seems their friends weren't there yet so Jade started taping nervously her foot on the floor and her hand was in Beck's who was rubbing it with his thumb to calm her down.

"Jadey" they heard behind them and Jade's eyes widened. When they turned around they saw Cat, her eyes red, full of tears but a big smile was planted on her face. Jade ran to hug her and she couldn't hold her tears. They both sobbed in each other's embrace and then Cat turned to hug Beck.

"I missed you so much" she whispered at both of them making them smile.

"We missed you too Kitty Cat" answered Jade but Cat looked at her seriously.

"Don't you EVER do that again. Do you hear me? I don't care what problems you did and do have we will solve them together. Don't run away again" she looked at both of them and when they both nodded she smiled again pulling them again in a hug.

"Cat will you let them breathe? We're here too" said Andre making Beck smile widely and pull him in a hug.

"Hey scissor lover. We missed you" Robbie took Jade in his hug which she gladly accepted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed you too. I missed you nerdy face gank" Jade replied making him laugh. She then greeted Andre who kissed her temple while Beck greeted Robbie.

"I'm sorry" they heard and turned around. It was sorry "I am very very sorry for all I've done. For making you abandon us and your homes, for behaving so egoistically, for being mean and discouraging to everything you feel for each other" she looked at Beck "for saying you don't love Liz" and then at Jade "For trying to separate you from Beck because I still believed that in some crazy and unbelievable way Liz would wake up and I would have my friend back to me" she said with tears in her eyes and Cat sniffed "I am sorry. And I know it's not much and it won't make things as they used to be but… I'll be good. I will support you as much as you need. Five years have passed and… I've missed you very much… Both of you even though you might think I didn't"

Beck and Jade were silent, then a tear ran down Beck's cheek and he walked forward to give Tori a hug. When he put his arms around her she started sobbing making Beck hold her tighter. Jade walked forward releasing her hand from Cat's and tapped Beck's back. When he turned around Jade looked inside Tori's eyes.

"I know I'm not her and I'm never gonna be. The fact that I have her heart doesn't seem that miraculously I'm her. I get it that I look alike her and that memory doesn't let you go away from her face. I know it's the hardest thing to have your best friend die. If I would lose Cat I wouldn't know what to do. Worse I was so close to death. I almost died. So I know how difficult it is. But I want you to understand how difficult it is for us too. We are all in the same position Tori. Everybody hurts" she said and Tori nodded with more tears filling her eyes. And then Jade hugged her. Tori responded immediately although the others were kinda shocked with this gesture.

"We should leave from here. We have a house to show you" said Beck happily when Tori smiled at Jade and everyone followed them.

"Wow. This is amazing Jadey" said Cat when they got into the house and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It sure is" said Andre looking around.

"You don't have a child do you?" asked Robbie and everyone looked at him confused.

"Uh… now?" answered Beck and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I was just asking" Robbie put his hands in the air and everyone laughed.

We don't have that much time for a kid you know…. We're working"

"Being famous is difficult but amazing" said Beck and everyone smiled.

"Will you sit down?"asked Jade and Cat sat by her side.

"I… uh… I have something to tell you. It's been a year now and I know I'm late to tell you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the telephone but I wanted you to actually be with me and I knew you couldn't and you wouldn't accept to come back-" said Cat but Jade interrupted her.

"What's the occasion?" she asked making Cat get to the point.

"Robbie and I got engaged" she said with fear that Jade might explode from the news.

"You… you got engaged with the nerd?" asked Jade and Robbie rolled his eyes "It was about time" she then added and hugged Cat making her giggle.

"Congratulations man" Beck patted Robbie's back and Robbie smiled.

"Thank you"

"So what else have we missed?" asked Beck and Jade smirked.

"Will… I took part in some theatrical plays and I'm leaning towards music. I will make my one single in a very short time from now" said Tori and Cat clapped.

"Well done Tori! That's amazing news"

"Well… I will help her… since I opened my new music company and I'll be writing five of her ten songs…" said Andre and Jade's smile widened.

"I'm sure you will both do great"

"You know about me" said Cat and Jade raised one eyebrow.

"That you will be happily married to a freak?" asked and Cat slapped her lightly her arm.

"No stupid…. I'm not talking about getting together with Robbie"

"Oh so you're talking about your international tour" said Jade and Beck looked confused.

"What international tour? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise" answered Jade and he rolled his eyes.

"Congratz Kitty Cat" he smiled and Cat clapped her hands.

"I'm so happy right now! We all have everything we want"

"Well… we're not talking about you guys. You are so famous that we get everyday news from you, from where you went to eat, to which Oscars you attended to where you walked hand in hand" said Andre and everyone laughed.

"Things have been a little crazy the last years. But we survived" shrugged Jade and Cat rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"And we're all back together" she added and everyone smiled.

"Are you guys tired? Do you want us to show you your rooms?" asked Beck and Andre raised an eyebrow.

"You have different rooms for everyone?" he asked and Jade chuckled.

"Well this house has two guest rooms so I guess one goes to you and Robbie and the other one goes to Tori and Cat OR you can sleep with Tori and Cat with Robbie. No funny businesses" she teased but Cat had already blushed.

"Well we can take their things and then they decide who's gonna sleep with who" suggested Beck winking at Andre who rolled his eyes. The boys took all the things to the rooms and the girls stayed next to the fireplace discussing.

"What will happen now?" asked Cat and Jade turned to look at her.

"What do you mean Cat?"

"I mean what will happen now… You are in New York with Beck, Robbie goes to work, I will have an international tour, the guys are gonna be busy with singing and song writing… We won't have time to see each other…"

"Cat we'll be ok. Don't worry. We're gonna see each other whenever we can"

"Kay kay" answered Cat with a sad face.

"Hey look at me. I love you Kitty Cat and we'll always be best friends. Everything is gonna be ok" Jade gave Cat a hug while Tori rubbed her back.

"Come on Cat it's time for sleep. We will have all the day tomorrow to have fun" said Tori and while Jade nodded Cat kissed her cheek and followed Tori to the guest rooms.

Minutes later Beck came to sit next to Jade on the sofa.

"It went good" he said and Jade turned to look at him.

"I missed them… I'm happy we got to see them again"

"I had promised. When we left the city I gave you this promise. And from now on we will be seeing them more often. It's just that each and one of us needed time. But now… we're ok. We're all back together. We're happy… and that's how life is going to be in the future"

"Do you promise me?"

"Of course"

"I'm serious Beck" said Jade looking away but Beck took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes.

"I mean it. I promise that everything is gonna be ok. We will be happy"

"I love you" she said and Beck's lips found her forehead.

"I love you too. Till forever" and then his lips moved to touch hers first lightly and then strong filling the night with passion.

"And I told the guys no funny business. Look at us" she whispered after a second making Beck chuckle and then pressed his lips even harder on hers.

_**The End**_

**Asian fusion-tike: So… it's the end.**

** . .mean:**

**Asian fusion-tike: Bade are together and will live happily ever after**

** . .mean:**

**Asian-fusion tike: And all they are friends again and life will be great**

** . .mean:**

**Asian fusion-tike: It's sad it's over but everything has an end…**

** . .me:**

**Asian fusion-tike:**

** . .mean:**

**Asian fusion-tike: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING**

** . .mean: *starts sobbing in a corner***

**Asian fusion-tike: *accompanies her and starts sobbing too***

***sobs***

***sobs***

**Goodbye!**


End file.
